DNA Results
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: Just an addaption to the game Shadow the hedgehog final ending and hope all who will read it will enjoy it. Not to be taken serioualy and is made purly for humor ok, please no flames and I don't mean to offend anyone. It is just something I thought of doing while on writers block for my Sonadow story's. R&R if you like. Now with bonus chap's lol again just for fun. (One-shots)
1. DNA Results

**DNA Results…**

Black Doom was laughing sinisterly as he held out all seven chaos emeralds. The hero's and Dr Eggman were frozen from the toxic gases from the Black Comet and Shadow was on his knees in despair as he was tricked into finding the emeralds for Black Doom.

"I can't believe I fell for your tricks, the only reason you wanted those emeralds is so you could warp the comet down to the planets surface." Shadow said in despair as he looked down to the ground.

"Yes and now you will face the same fate as everyone on this planet. It is very ironic that I gave you life and now I can take it from you." Black Doom sinisterly said as he glared down at Shadow.

"Wait what? You never gave me life, Professor Gerald did." Shadow gasped as he looked up at the alien leader, confusion in his eyes.

"So he never told you of my involvement, humans are so selfish. Oh yes Shadow I helped to create you, my blood runs through both of our veins. I gave you life by donating my blood." Black Doom chuckled as Shadow widened his eyes in disbelief.

Shadow cleared his throat and composed himself. He stood to his feet and crossed his arms as he looked up at Black Doom.

"I don't believe you, you have fed me so many lies since you appeared here." Shadow firmly stated with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yeah you have done nothing but twist Shadow mind to suit yours. None of us believe you." Sonic called out as he remained frozen on the spot.

"Yes alright faker." Shadow rolled his eyes as he spoke in a casual tone.

"So you do not believe me then my child, care for a DNA test?" Black Doom raised his eyes in slight shock as he was not expecting this reaction.

"Yes I do want one done actually." Shadow smirked deviously at the one claiming to have a huge involvement in his creation.

"Very well, we shall have someone do one for us." Black Doom chuckled a little darkly then waved his hand and made them all vanish from inside the Black Comet.

They all appeared on a studio set and now that the hero's and Eggman weren't on the comet the toxic gas was slowly leaving their system. They looked around in puzzlement and even Shadow was confused as to why they were here. Black Doom vanished but many Black Arms soldiers were surrounding the area, counting at least forty.

"Erm why are we here exactly?" Knuckles asked with a very confused look, speaking to no one in particular.

"Beats me but I think I recognise the set. Hay Amy isn't this the Jazz Corry show set?" Sonic said as he looked over at Amy.

"Yeah it is, why bring us here for?" Amy widened her eyes as he finally recognised the place they were in.

"Sonic you watch that show?" Rouge gave Sonic a questionable raised brow.

"Hell no I don't, well not willingly that is." Sonic pouted with unhappy features as he looked at Rouge.

"What is the Jazz Corry show?" Shadow asked as he was still looking and now sounding confused.

"Oh it is this talk show where Jazz helps people with problems they are having, like lie detector results to see if their partner or whatever are lying to them about something. He helps people find long lost family and friends and…o-oh. I think I know why we are here." Amy went to explain to Shadow then stopped as she realised why they were brought here.

"Yeah I just realised too." Rouge sighed with a shake of her head.

"Well we haven't so care to share with the rest of us?" Sonic raised a brow at the two with an impatient look.

"Jazz Corry also does DNA results for families." Amy sweat-dropped with a nervous smile.

Three hours later…

"H-hello all who are watching, I'm Jazz Corry and welcome to this very special show." Jazz, a very scared looking black cat with green eyes and dressed in a fancy looking black suit, said down the camera that was recording live to any and all board cast stations still up and running.

"Do I have to really do this?" Jazz whispered with fear to the producer in his ear.

"If you want to live then yes." The producer said back through the ear piece also with a fearful tone as he had guns pointed at him by three Black Oaks.

"O-ok guys, we have a very special guest with us. Please welcome on the stage Shadow the hedgehog." Jazz nervously said as he stood on the stage facing the audience.

The audience was Eggman the hero's and a whole bunch of Black Arm soldiers. The camera guy who had a gun pointed to his head, moved the camera so Shadow was filmed walking onto the stage and not looking very happy with being here. Shadow took a seat in a chair provided and crossed his arms as he looked at Jazz.

"Now Shadow why are you here today?" Jazz asked as he tried to keep calm and composed.

"Well Jazz for the past three days we have had an alien invasion and their leader, Black Doom has just enlightened me with some information I don't believe is true. Throughout the invasion he as been lying to me and feeding me false information in order to twist my mind in joining his invading army and destroy the planet and its people." Shadow explained with a I-don't-believe-I'm-actually-here-doing-this-but-what-the-hell look, whatever that look looks like.

"I am not lying to you Shadow." Black Doom calls out from back stage, smugness in his tone.

"Will you damn well wait your turn to talk!" Shadow calls back with anger in his voice.

"Do not speak to your father in such a disrespectful manner my son." Black Doom darkly calls back with aggression in his voice.

"You are not my father and the DNA results will prove that." Shadow grumbles with a glare to the ground.

"So he tells you he is your father and naturally you don't believe him. I can understand why you wouldn't, it is not like you both look that much alike and as you said he has been lying to you since he came on the scene." Jazz calmly said with a faint smile at the angered Ultimate Life-form sitting on a comfy chair.

"Exactly my point, how can I believe anything he tells me if all he has done is lie to me in order to get me to do what he wants." Shadow confirms with a smirk at the nervous cat.

"Right, now ladies and gentlemen I give you Black Doom on my stage." Jazz said as he turned to his audience then welcomed Black Doom.

Black Doom floated on the stage and glared in annoyance at Shadow, who just rolled his eyes and looked away. Black Doom refused to sit on the chair provided and just floated a little away from Shadow while facing the audience and camera.

"Now Shadow has told me his side of things, what do you have to say on the subject?" Jazz asked with a sincere look at Black Doom.

"Well Jazz I was in the middle of gloating upon my victory and happened to not know Shadow had no idea about my involvement on his creation. I made a comment that confused him and then I explained how I was involved. He didn't believe me and demanded a DNA test to be done. Which leads us here in your studio and having this domestic on your stage." Black Doom calmly explained with a casual look.

"You are unbelievable, you are causing this domestic and involving those it doesn't concern. I could have easily done the DNA test in a damn lab without getting anyone involved but no you just have to make this a bigger issue than it is." Shadow growled with high annoyance as he glared with hate at Black Doom.

"This is your last warning my child, don't talk to me in such a manner." Black Doom narrowed his three eyes at Shadow, venom in his voice as he warned.

"You are not my father so stop lying to me." Shadow shouted back with anger in his tone, also narrowing his eyes.

"Yes I am Shadow, I donated my blood to create you and bring you to life, that makes us biological father and son." Black Doom matter-of-fact said with a smug look.

"If this is true then where have you been throughout Shadows life?" Jazz asked with a grin as he seemed to caught the warlord of guard.

"Well erm, I left Shadow in Gerald's care until I returned in fifty years to take this world and the emeralds." Black Doom replied with some shock in his features.

"So you left your son with someone you barely knew and never stayed in contact with him for fifty years. Now I know I'm no father-of-the-year but I would never just abandon my children with a stranger and not speak to them for over fifty years." Jazz said with slight anger at hearing this.

"Yeah you claim you are my father so where were you when I was forced into painful experiments? Where were you when the ARK was invaded by humans and killed everyone aboard? Where were you when I was captured and thrown into status for no reason?" Shadow said with a smirk as he knew Black Doom could not answer any of those questions.

"Granted this does sound bad and irresponsible on my part but Shadow was only meant to be a tool for me to use to get the emeralds so I could chaos control the comet to the surface. The ARK's invasion and what happened to him was just a bonus and made things way more easy to manipulate him to do my bidding. It worked for a while but he soon found out my true intentions and rose against me." Black Doom indifferently said with no remorse for what he did.

"I'm just glad I got my memories back or things would defiantly have been different." Shadow muttered under his breath as he looked down to the ground and not looking at all happy.

"That is barbaric, how can you say that about your potential son?" Jazz gasped in horror at what he heard, so did Sonic and his friends.

"It is the truth, it was Gerald who was the one that wanted Shadow and even he had his own agenda for Shadow. I do believe it was to find a cure for his sick granddaughter so Gerald also just used Shadow." Black Doom matter-of-fact said with a shrug.

"Well he does have a point, seems like everyone just uses me for their own needs. No one cares what I want or how I feel about it all. No, it's alright Shadow doesn't feel anything because he's just a created being from long ago. Why would he care to be used, it's all that he knows anyway." Shadow said with a very unhappy tone while sounding a little sarcastic.

"That is so sad." Amy cried out with watery eyes.

"Well almost everyone, Maria never asked for anything from me." Shadow faintly smiled as he mentioned his long lost friend, separated by death.

"Wrong again my son, she wanted friendship from you so she wouldn't be lonely." Black Doom rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Shut up, you are not worthy to talk about her like that. She was the only one who saw me as more than an experiment and never once lied to me." Shadow shouted out with rage, starting to glow red with how much anger he was feeling.

"Sh-Shadow, you might want to calm down." Sonic nervously called out, having seen Shadow perform a chaos blast recently.

"Shadow closed his eyes and took in deep breaths to calm himself down, he did after all need to hear the DNA results. Now calm Shadow opened his eyes and avoided looking at Black Doom.

"Ok so Shadow what do you want?" Jazz asked with a sincere look and smile.

"In all honesty, I just want to live in peace and not be a tool to anyone anymore. I just want a normal life and live in a house with a garden. Me and Maria used to talk about doing that when we would eventually leave the ARK, you know do normal things every day people do." Shadow said with a faint smile at the thought.

"Oh please, that is such a pathetic thing to want." Black Doom groaned as he gave a disgusted look at Shadow.

"Well it is better than going around and mindlessly killing people. Going from planet to planet and destroying innocent lives just for fun." Shadow shot back with a dangerous growl.

"And what is stopping you from achieving your goals?" Jazz asked next as he grinned, making Shadow look at him.

"GUN is always after me to throw me back into status, Black Doom wont give up and wants to end my life, no one trusts me and fears me because of the power I poses. I did nothing wrong all those years ago you know. I did as I was told and nothing else then one day GUN soldiers just came out of no where and started shooting everyone. I was scared to death, I never seen or heard of a gun but I did find out very quickly what they did. Then I was forced to watch Maria die as I was forced into an escape pod by her. When I was finally on the planets surface I was dragged to prison island and thrown into suspended animation for fifty years where Gerald messed with my memories for some revenge plan." Shadow half sadly said as he spoke in a weak tone and drooped ears, never having told anyone all of this before and didn't know why he was even saying any of it.

"Shadow, we had no idea about any of this. Why didn't you say anything?" Sonic sadly said with drooped ears and locking eyes with Shadow.

"Would any of you really truly have cared or had the time for me? Oh it's just Shadow, he's the Ultimate Life-form and can over come anything. He is strong minded and doesn't let anything get to him. News flash, just because I hold that title does not mean I lack feelings, I'm not a robot." Shadow seriously said with a raised brow and sarcasm in his voice here and there.

The friends remained silent and all held a guilty look at what Shadow had just said. All at some point did think like that and that was what made them all feel guilty.

"Shall we just get these damn results over and done with please." Shadow growled with annoyance and looked at Jazz with seriousness.

"Y-yes the results please." Jazz said as he looked at the guy holding the sealed envelope.

The envelope was passed over with shaky movements and Jazz teared it open but before he read it out his looked at both beings on his stage with a forced smile.

"Now we did a DNA test a couple of hours ago on both of you. The results are in this envelope and no one but the examiner knows what they are. What ever they say will determine your next move." Jazz said then pulled the card out and gulped with a nervous look, seeing what the card read.

"Th-the results s-say that Black Doom…is your biological f-father Shadow." Jazz fearfully said with horror in his eyes as now his usefulness was up.

"WHAT?" Shadow shouted out in shock and horror then slowly turned his head to look at a very smug looking Black Doom.

"Told you I was not lying Shadow and now that you know the absolute truth we can finish what we started aboard the comet." Black Doom chuckled with a dark edge.

"What? You actually plan on killing me, why?" Shadow raised a brow as he tried to buy some time in distracting his so called father.

"Simple, your usefulness is up and you are too disobedient. I have no time for someone like that." Black Doom simply said with an uncaring voice.

"So all I was to you was a tool?" Shadow asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Basically yeah." Black Doom shrugged indifferently.

"And you never really planned to keep me alive for long?" Shadow growled as his body began to turn red then motioned Sonic and his friends to leave with a hand movement.

"Nope having you join my army was a lie, I don't need you now my plan to warp the comet down here was successful." Doom casually said as he seemed to not notice Shadow charging up a chaos blast or all but his soldiers leaving fast.

"Fine then you have made your choice." Shadow smirked darkly at Black Doom.

"And that would be?" Black Doom asked with some level of curiosity in his tone then widened his eyes as he finally realised what Shadow was planning to do.

"Chose to die…chaos blast…" Shadow chuckled then unleashed his attack, leaving nothing standing.

Black Doom had just managed to chaos control away in time so he was never hit.

"Then so be it Shadow, prepare for our final battle in the skies above." Black Doom called to Shadow from where ever he was.

"Oh it is so on." Shadow growled then closed his eyes to call the emeralds to him.

They appeared and began to spin around him then they were absorbed into Shadow body, turning him into Super Shadow. Shadow smirked then chaos controlled high above and near where Black Doom was sensed. Shadow looked around with a determined gaze then widened them when he saw a large creature with two heads, wings and was large in the torso area.

"Behold my true form and soon you will face my true power." Devil Doom roared with anger.

"O-k now I have seen everything." Shadow whispered to himself as he tried to figure out possible weak spots.

Then the battle commenced between the two. Chaos spears were thrown by Shadow and fire was sprayed all around by Devil Doom, neither giving up or giving in to the other. Shadow soon found the week spot and powered each spear to its fullest, hitting Doom in the eye which ever end it happened to appear on. Shadow was finally starting to win their battle as Devil Doom was losing energy and getting weak with every hit to his eye. Shadow was getting tired and occasionally his fur flashed from gold to black to gold again, he knew he was winning this battle and it would only take a couple of more powered up spears but his energy was getting low, just like the time he helped Sonic with stopping the ARK from colliding into the planet.

"I need to keep going and finish this once and for all." Shadow thought with a determined look then began to charge another spear in his hand.

"It is no use Shadow, you carry on and we will both be destroyed." Devil Doom called out in a desperate manner, hoping to reason with Shadow.

"I do not care what happens to me nor do I care what happens to you. This planet will never be taken by you because I am going to stop you no matter what the cost is." Shadow seriously said then threw his chaos spear at Devil Doom, making him roar out in pain.

"Ok I think one more ought to do it." Shadow thought as he charged his final spear.

Suddenly fire was coming his way but Shadow was growing too tired to move quick. The results, Shadow got hit and was flung far away from Devil Doom. That took a lot out of Devil Doom but he figured it was worth losing more energy than be killed by his wayward son. Shadow recovered from the attack and his fur flashed again, taking a few seconds longer to turn back to gold. Shadow took a deep breath and charged up his final chaos spear again then chaos controlled as close as possible. This was it, this was the last and final chance to defeat Devil Doom. Shadow threw his spear then he watched the spear hit where it was aimed and Doom roared as he began to perish and burn.

"N-now for that comet." Shadow weakly said as he focused on chaos controlling to the comets surface.

Shadow appeared then closed his eyes, putting in the remaining energy to teleport the comet back into space for the eclipse cannon to destroy it completely. Shadow and the comet vanished leaving a crater where it sat. The comet appeared in space and was soon hit by a bright green beam from the cannon. Shadow appeared in the observation deck facing the planet and had lost his super form. He collapsed to his knees as his energy was dangerously low. He witnessed the comet explode and the pieces falling into the atmosphere, burning up as they hit it.

"Finally it is all over." Shadow faintly smiled as he was finally free from his creators and hopefully the life of an experiment forever.

"Now how am I going to get off the ARK?" Shadow thought as he stared out of the thick window.

"Hay look it's Shadow." Charmy excitedly shouted as he and the other members of the Chaotix walked passed the room Shadow was in.

"Shadow, need a lift back?" Espio asked with a grin as he watched the hedgehog stand and turn to face them.

One hour later…

"I wonder where Shadow is?" Sonic asked as he and his friends gathered where the Black Comet once sat, worry on his features.

"I don't know. I would normally say this is Shadow we are talking about and that he is fine but after hearing what he had to say on that talk show Doom organised, I'm just hoping he is ok and didn't die with Black Doom." Rouge sighed with sad features.

"It wouldn't be the first time he died and came back." Knuckles shrugged with a small frown as he too was starting to get worried.

"Hay guys, look there's a ship flying towards us." Tails pointed up high as he was the first to spot it.

"Doesn't that belong to the Chaotix detective agency, pacifically Vector?" Sonic said as he squinted his eyes to try and see better.

"Yeah but we all know it's Espio flying that death trap." Amy rolled her eyes as she looked up.

"I think we better move out of the way, it's coming closer to us which makes me think they are landing right here where we are standing." Tails nervously said as he widened his eyes.

Everyone moved far away and watched the ship make a bumpy landing, making a loud crashing sound. The door dropped and hit the floor hard causing dust to fly up and cover the area. The friends walked over and stopped at the bottom of the sloped door only to see a silhouette of a hedgehog standing at the top. Once the dust cleared they all recognised who it was.

"You call that a damn landing Vector? I could have don't a better one with my eyes shut and one hand tied behind my back." Shadow called out with an annoyed tone, his head turned to look at the one he was addressing as said being was walking slowly closer to Shadow.

"Yes I agree with Shadow, next time I drive the ship." Espio sighed as he shook his head, glad to be conscious this time round.

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault the controls are acting up again." Vector groaned as all exited the ship and joined the friends on the ground.

"You really need to get that thing serviced before you kill everyone." Shadow sighed with a disbelieving tone that they weren't already dead from flying that ship.

"It's good to see you are alright Shadow." Sonic smiled at Shadow in a friendly way.

"Don't get sentimental with me faker, I'm grieving." Shadow smirked playfully showing off his canines.

"Yeah about those DNA results, you know it doesn't matter who was involved in your creation Shadow ok. The important thing is you are here and alive." Sonic said with a sincere tone and smile.

"What did I tell you about being sentimental Sonic? It doesn't bother me ok and it is all over and done with." Shadow rolled his eyes then began to walk away from the group.

"Oh and thanks for the lift guys most appreciated." Shadow calls back as he waves a hand in the air briefly, never looking away from in front of him.

"Shadow, don't..." Amy called out but was stopped from talking by a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some time alone, he has had a few rough truths over the past few days. He just needs a little time to actually come to terms with it." Sonic softly said with a friendly smile then dropped his hand.

"Yeah I suppose he does, it's not every day you are forced to end your own fathers life in order to save a whole planet and everyone on it." Amy sighed with a sad look as she watched Shadow disappear in the distance.

 **Hope you enjoyed reaing this little one-shot and my slight but not slight addaption to the final ending to the game Shadow the hedgehog. please let me know what you thought and remember it was all just for humor and not to be taken seriously ok...**


	2. Moments between missions

**Moments between missions…**

Shadow had just finished getting the chaos emerald and defeated Dr Eggmans flying base. He was now back on the ground and walking about wondering what happened to that floaty eye thing that seemed to be up his ass all the time just of late. Ordering him left right and centre, getting him to do things he really didn't see the point in doing but did it to shut it up. Shadow didn't mind it not being with him but couldn't shake off the feeling it was up to something. That something usually kicked him in the teeth and over stress him out, making him have to deal with the consequences.

"That eye thing better not sneak up on me again or it will see my fist very close up." Shadow thought as he stopped in his walking and looked around just to make sure.

"Shadow." A whispery voice called out making Shadow groan in annoyance.

"Oh what now?" Shadow sighed as he watched Black Doom float down in front of him.

"It seems we are have a little trouble finding the next emerald but the good news is we are in fact winning the invasion." Black Doom smugly said as he looked down at his little hedgehog warrior.

"Yeah that is good to hear and all but I was hoping to have a moment alone. You know so I can brood a little over the last two days of non-stop running around endlessly, finding chaos emeralds and avoiding my death quite a few time." Shadow said in a fake cheerful tone as he used a lot of sarcasm in his tone, ending with a serious death glare at the alien leader and crossing his arms.

"I sense some inner turmoil in you Shadow, maybe you need to talk about it." Black Doom calmly said then waved a hand making both of them vanish.

They reappeared in a rock looking room with strange walls that seem to be moaning. Shadow looked around with a raised brow as he had a feeling he somehow knew they were where the Black Arms race lived.

"This is the Black Comet and yes it is our home. It is a privet place to have this little talk, I cannot have my best and brightest conflicted and unhappy." Black Doom matter-of-fact said as he watched Shadow look around.

"Right you want us to talk?" Shadow said then finally looked up at the warlord with a dry expression and crossed arms.

"Yes lets start right from the beginning, two days ago shall we." Black Doom replied with a interested tone as he paid Shadow his full attention.

"What so now you are playing the role of a therapist? Ok I have a few questions I wanna know. For starters who the hell are you anyway?" Shadow seriously said with a deep frown.

"No, no, no Shadow. We are not here to talk about me we are here to talk about your feelings. So Shadow how are you feeling?" Black Doom said with a casual tone and looking a little nicer, if possible.

"Like I'm going to just tell a complete stranger on what it is I am feeling. What do you take me for?" Shadow raised a brow as he spoke back with annoyance.

"Fine I wont make you talk. So you seem to be troubled about something and it involves your past somehow. Am I right?" Black Doom gave a look of smugness as he watched Shadow widen his eyes.

"I can also tell you are feeling conflicted between joining my invasion on this planet or help those pitiful humans that rule over it. It is a simple choice to make really and after this I will let you in on one of the secrets to your past but it wont be pretty to watch." Black Doom said in a calm tone.

"You know something about my past? You seem to know a lot about me, more than I even do but hay that's what amnesia does to someone. Yes I'm conflicted in who I should pledge my loyalties to especially since I have both parties damn well shooting at me every five bloody seconds." Shadow said with a very unhappy tone and look.

"Just keeping you on your toes." Black Doom said with a shrug.

"Then there's that floaty eye thingy that is constantly up my ass and ordering me about. The most annoying thing about it is it keeps telling me useless things and repeats itself. I know what I have to do when given missions, I don't need to be reminded of it every two minutes thank you very much." Shadow added with a growl of high annoyance.

"Shadow you have trouble with memory how am I supposed to know you don't forget what you have been instructed to do. I'm simply making sure not to have that happen and have you wondering around clueless. We are on a tight schedule here and there is no room for error." Black Doom pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right the thing about amnesia is I don't remember my past not current time events. Look it up in a damn dictionary." Shadow huffed as he turned his head to look away feeling quite offended.

"Fine then I will, wait right here and don't go anywhere." Black Doom said then vanished.

"How the hell am I going anywhere? There are no exits in this room!" Shadow shouted out in frustration but was glad to be alone, regardless if it was only going to be for a minute or so.

After a few minutes Black Doom returned with a large book in his alien hands. He opened it up and looked for the word 'amnesia' then when he found it he began to read the meaning out loud.

"Amnesia - loss of memory due to brain injury, shock, fatigue, repression or illness. A gap in one's memory where it cannot be recalled but might only be temporary…interesting." Black Doom said then closed the book and burned it to ashes in his hand.

"Why do I now get the feeling you are going to ask me a whole bunch of questions that are pointless and a waste of time." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head, not actually believing Black Doom got a damn dictionary and read out the definition on amnesia.

"Shadow are you repressing something?" Black Doom asked with a calm tone.

"How the damn hell should I know, I don't remember. Talk about rubbing it in." Shadow growled in high frustration up at the alien.

"Or maybe you are ill, I should do a medical on you just to make sure." Black Doom mused as he thought further on doing that.

"Touch me and you will be sorry. I am not ill otherwise how would I be able to function and do these stupid missions?" Shadow narrowed his eyes as he took a couple of steps away.

"It's shock isn't it, I totally shocked you when I arrived making you instantly forget everything in your past." Black Doom proudly said with an amused looking face.

"No. I was suffering from amnesia way before you turned up out of the blue." Shadow dead-panned with a dry expression.

"Hmmm it could be your fatigue…you hungry perhaps or tired?" Black Doom asked next as he was determined to get to the bottom of Shadow amnesia.

"Well I have been running ragged for the passed two days with hardly any time to rest up." Shadow shrugged indifferently as he answered the question in a way without saying the words, yes I'm damn well tired and maybe a little malnourished at the moment.

"Ha, I do believe we have found the cause of your…" Black Doom called out in triumph but was interrupted by the hedgehog in front of him.

"Don't see how that is since before you arrived and got all bossy on me, I was well rested and nourished." Shadow smirked with light deviousness as he spoke in an amused tone.

"Fine then you obviously had a bang to the head or something and it has made you forget everything. It doesn't matter, your battle skills are not effected and that is all that counts right now." Black Doom shrugged indifferently as he gave up on finding out since he realised a lot of time as passed and they were on a tight schedule.

"Then what was the damn pint of this conversation in the first place if it doesn't matter?" Shadow narrowed his eyes up at the warlord and sounding highly annoyed.

"I needed to kill a bit of time but now I have it is time for me to give you a glimpse into your past." Black Doom chuckled darkly then waved a hand in front of Shadow, making them both vanish.

"You are unbelievable" Shadow growled as he floated in space, turning his head to glare at Black Doom.

"Don't you want to know where we are? Look." Black Doom smugly said then pointed his hand to the Space Colony ARK.

Shadow sighed then turned back round and looked at the giant space station then widened his eyes as he saw himself running down the hallway and pulling that girl he keeps seeing in his mind alone while being chased with armed GUN soldiers.

"What the hell? How am I there when I'm here?" Shadow whispered in shock.

"Time travel Shadow, I simply teleported us back in time so I could show you what those humans did to you all those years ago." Black Doom explained with a very dark expression as he could feel the anger and rage rise within Shadow.

"Yes Shadow they took everything from you within a matter of minutes. Never forget this Shadow and make the humans suffer." Black Doom said as he inwardly chuckled with victory.

"Oh I plan to." Shadow growled with a raging fire in his eyes.

 **(Just a little something I randomly thought of, not sure if the title fits but hay might change it if I think of something better. Please let me know what you thought and yes I have officially joined the bandwagon on doing one-shots of the Shadow the hedgehog game, when evr i think of one that is.)**


	3. Unbelievable

**Unbelievable.**

It has been one crazy day so far for Shadow and the one thing that struck him as odd was why the hell did Amy allow a sweet young Cream go off into the Doctors freaky castle in the first place. Yes you would have thought the alien invasion would have been the strangest or their leader Black Doom coming along and claiming to know Shadow but no. Shadow was currently with the annoying pink hedgehog as they searched for the rabbit, destroying any robots that were to get in the way.

"I may not know who you all are and whatnot but how can you be so irresponsible to allow a child near this place?" Shadow seriously said as he glared beside him at Amy.

"Not my fault we were only trying to help then somehow got separated. Lets just find Cream and get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps." Amy resorted back with a shiver as she looked around as they walked.

"You think this place is creepy, you should get zapped into a computer mainframe and come out of it sane. That's if you survive the firewalls and the on slaughter of GUN bots. Not forgetting aliens shooting at you while also looking at you like you taste divine." Shadow muttered under his breath as he looked away from the hedgehog beside him.

They were almost half way through the place when a bunch of Eggbots just randomly started to charge at them both. Shadow shook his head and pointed the gun he was holding at the three. He emptied his gun on all and destroyed them to pieces.

"Damn now I need a new gun, I quite liked that one. Oh well easy come easy go I guess." Shadow casually said as he threw the used up gun away, picked up one of the Eggbots weapons then motioned Amy to follow him as he checked the cartridge for ammo.

"Shadow what are those things on the wall?" Amy asked as she pointed at the many creatures all around them both as they hit a dead end.

"Don't know don't care, they are in my way." Shadow shrugged then pointed his new weapon at them and began to shoot them all.

"Wait shoot that wall again, it is starting to crack, that may be our way out and forward." Amy gasped as she noticed.

"You know I'm beginning to suspect this Cream girl was kidnapped because we are deep into the Drs castle now and still haven't found her." Shadow said as he pointed his gun at the half cracked wall then began to shoot it down after talking, occasionally killing the Black Arms lava as well.

Soon the wall gave way and broke apart, allowing the two hedgehogs to press forwards until they hit a cliffs edge that had something hovering above it. It was a pumpkin balloon with a bar to hold onto.

"I think you can ride on that Shadow to get to the other side." Amy said as she pointed to the balloon.

"Way to state the obvious." Shadow thought as he rolled his eyes, he may have memory loss but he knew how he could ride that thing without being told what to do.

Shadow approached and jumped to reach the bar, grabbing it tightly with one hand as the other held his slowly emptying weapon. He was half expecting Amy to join him or at least grab his ankles but the balloon left and she was still on the platform behind him.

"Well at least I can carry on with this stupid mission in peace and quiet without her babbling in my ear about that blue hedgehog or how freaked she is for being here." Shadow thought as the other side was coming in fast.

Shadow let go and fell down, hitting the ground gracefully on his feet. He was about to move forward when Amy appeared beside him, making him cry out in surprise.

"How the hell did you get across?" Shadow asked as he tried to calm down from the jump scare.

"I used the magical bridge to get here." Amy rolled her eyes using a very sarcastic tone then began to walk forwards.

"I will never understand girls." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head then soon caught up with Amy.

Not that he knew if he ever did learned to understand the opposite sex but he had a feeling, a strong feeling, he never did. Putting that to one side they both walked side by side in silence as they once again went about finding the child in this maze like freak show the Doctor made. Shadow shot at Eggbots and Black Arms alike and had to change his weapon a few times during the attacks. Amy always seemed to stay out of harms way even when standing very close to Shadow as he was being shot at. He did wonder why she never got hit or moved out of the way but again it was pushed to the back of his mind as there was more concerning things to think about. For example, where the hell was this rabbit? Why the hell did the Doctor build this place? And finally, where could Shadow grab a bit to eat and maybe use the toilet in this place?

"Wait Shadow stop…can you hear that noise?" Amy called out quickly, making Shadow groan and stop walking to listen.

"Yeah actually I can and it sounds like it is coming from behind that wall." Shadow replied as he pointed to a wall near them both.

Shadow pointed his gun, he grabbed from a dead Black Arms hands a while back, and began to shoot the laser bullets at the wall. Soon enough it gave way and crumbled to reveal a small rabbit child crying as she stood in the middle of the secret room. Cream gasped out in happiness and ran out of the room.

"Please Shadow, find Cheese. Eggman took him and put me in here afterwards. He must be so scared without me." Cream pleaded with watery eyes up at Shadow as she stood beside Amy.

"Who and what the hell is Cheese?" Shadow thought as he raised a brow at the child.

"Please Shadow can you find Cheese while I get Cream out of here and somewhere safe. I'll be back to help once I have done that. Thanks Shadow." Amy said then began to leave with Cream holding her hand.

Shadow sighed as he blasted another wall down and moved forwards still wondering what he was supposed to be looking for. A dairy product does not sound all that important but he went along with it and began to search the rest of the castle for this 'Cheese'.

"Any luck yet Shadow?" Amy appeared with a cheerful tone.

"What the damn hell? Will you stop doing that!" Shadow cried out as he practically had a heart attack from suddenly hearing Amy's annoying voice so close to him.

"And no I don't even know what I'm damn well looking for." Shadow added as he pressed on.

Amy remained silent and never told Shadow who and what Cheese was, as if he was supposed to figure that out on his own, like it was part of the mission in order to pass it. They both walked through a tunnel like structure and stopped when they were out of it. Shadow raised a brow at all the weird creatures walking about and occasionally falling over or bumping into one another.

"What the hell are those?" Shadow pointed out to them as they both slowly walked into the open area.

"Oh good Cheese has to be around here somewhere. Eggman must have brought all these Chao to confuse you Shadow." Amy said as she looked at all the adorable Chao in the area.

"So these things are called Chao and this Cheese is a Chao." Shadow thought as he looked at all the creatures around him then picked one up.

"Here take this to Cream, they all look the same anyway, she wont know the differently I'm sure." Shadow said indifferently then shoved the poor confused Chao into Amy's arms.

"This isn't Cheese Shadow and yes she would besides Eggman wouldn't make things this easy. I'm betting Cheese is being held on his own around this area." Amy sighed as she put the Chao back on the floor with a pat on its head.

"Fine lets just get this mission over with so I can, grab the emeral, get out of here and make some progress in getting my memories back." Shadow frustratedly growled then stormed off to have a scout around the area.

Soon enough Shadow came to a wall that seemed as if it was cooing at him sadly. He lifted his weapon that only had four shots left and began to blast the wall down. There in the middle was a Chao with a bowtie. It flew at Shadow with a bright and cheerful sound, landing right into Shadows body.

"Ahha! It is attacking me, get it off!" Shadow cried out as the Chao was nuzzling into his chest as he held on securely, making Shadow drop his now empty gun.

"Oh yay you found Cheese, Cream will be so happy. Thank you Shadow." Amy beamed out happily as she appeared beside him, making Shadow once again cry out in surprise.

"How the hell does she do that?" Shadow thought as he composed himself, grabbed the Chao off of him and quickly shoved it to Amy.

Amy disappeared making Shadow even more confused and the mission was finally complete and over with. Shadow made his way out of the area and began to search for the emerald but somehow got a little lost in the process as he kept hitting the same dad nd a few times over. He walked into an open arena and once again having Amy appear beside him but this time he was expecting her to do that and ignored her presence. Then Shadow widened his eyes as a chaos emerald was somehow just there hovering in the air waiting for him to take it, begging him to reach out and ignore all possible traps that was set in place.

"Shadow!" Eggman called as he came crashing down in front of the two hedgehogs inside of one of his very breakable robots, making Shadow and Amy stop walking.

"Dr please I need that chaos emerald, they hold the secrets to my…" Shadow began to call out to Eggman but was interrupted from finishing.

"The chaos emeralds belong to me, all of them and you will back down or I will crush you with my latest robot." Eggman called out with a smug and over confident tone.

"Rude." Amy muttered with crossed arms and frowning up at Eggman, referring to Eggman interrupting Shadow.

"They belong to you do they? I don't see your name on them Doctor." Shadow smirked up with amusement as he spoke.

"Yes they do belong to me, see there is my name." Eggman said with a matter-of-fact tone as he grabbed the emerald and pointed to a random spot on the gem.

Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his head then chaos controlled beside Eggman, who yelped in surprise at Shadows sudden appearance.

"Where? I do not see your name Doctor." Shadow asked as he played along just for a little fun, getting a little closer as he faked trying to see.

"There right there Shadow." Eggman nervously said as he once again pointed but in a different random spot on the gem.

"No sorry I do not see, maybe you have better eye sight than I. No wait yes I do see your name." Shadow smirked with a devious chuckle as he was planning to show Eggman the lie then quickly grab the gem away then chaos control back down to the ground.

"Seriously where?" Eggman said in an excited tone as he tried to see where his name was on the chaos emerald, bringing the emerald closer to his face.

"Right there…" Shadow went to point it out but never get neat the chaos emerald as Eggman whipped it away from his reach.

"Wait a minute, I was lying when I said my name was on the chaos emerald and I know for a fact it isn't on there. You were trying to trick me, how dare you." Eggman said with rage in his tone while glaring at Shadow.

"Oh well it was worth a try I guess. I'll just defeat you and take the emerald out of your hands when I win." Shadow casually said then warped down to the ground where Amy was filing her nails with an uninterested expression on what was going on around her.

True to his word Shadow did defeat Eggman and without breaking a sweat. Amy wasn't much help as all she did was get in the way and repeat herself over and over again, giving Shadow a headache in the process. Eggman did have that emerald grabbed from his hands by Shadow and was left there half unconscious while still in his robot as Shadow walked away with a triumphant smirk on his muzzle.

"Well I did tell him what was going to happen, now, how the hell do I get out of this place and where is the bathroom?" Shadow thought as he walked further away from Eggman and his defeated robot with the chaos emerald safely in his quills.

 **(Just a little something I thought of doing, hope you enjoyed reading and I would love to know what you thought of it. I am sure there will be more one-shots of the 'Shadow the hedgehog' game to come so if you are liking these then keep your eyes pealed out for another. Thanks for reading...)**


	4. The possible truth

**The possible truth.**

Shadow found himself just standing in the middle of an open area aboard the ARK, just minding his own business while having a little think on what has been going on so far. Well he was doing that until he heard footsteps walk into the room he was in from behind then a gun clicking, that echoed throughout the room.

"Oh what a surprise. Someone has come here to threaten my life, how original these days." Shadow muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes then turned around to see who made that special trip in space just for him.

It was none other than the Commander of GUN and he was pointing his hand held gun out and taking aim at Shadows head, right in-between the eyes. The commander stopped walking and stood a little in front of Shadow and had a murderous gaze at the hedgehog he believed was responsible for all the hell he went through.

"And you are?" Shadow raised a brow as he has never seen this man before in his life, well he figured he hadn't.

"Don't play games with me you monster, I know exactly who you are…Shadow!" The commander firmly said with anger lacing his every word as he spat them out.

"Monster, me? Right sure I am." Shadow thought as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, not seeing how that could be true.

"I didn't ask who I was I asked who the hell you are. I already know my name thank you very much." Shadow sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he couldn't understand how humans didn't get the concept of a simple question.

"It is all your fault, the ARK's invasion fifty years ago. You are the reason my life was destroyed, I lost everything that day. I lost my friends, family, Maria!" The commander shouted out with rage as he slightly clenched his hand tightly on his weapon.

"Oh cry me a damn river…hold up did you say Maria?" Shadow groaned then widened his eyes as he only just realised the human said the name that was always floating about in his head.

"It was fifty years ago…" The commander said as he was going to tell his tail of what he remembered that day.

"Oh no please don't have a flash back." Shadow sighed deeply with a shake of his head as he didn't want to be board by some human that claimed to know him.

A lot of people was doing this as of late, claim to know him, not bore him with their life story's but simply telling him they knew him. As the commander described in great detail the day he first saw Shadow, Shadow was looking around the room with little interest until his ears picked up on something the commander was saying.

"Wait go back a bit." Shadow asked as he looked at the human that was still pointing that gun at his face.

"What bit? The part about Maria being like a sister to me?" The commander raised a brow as he replied, unsure whether to humour the hedgehog he was threatening.

"No not that part after that bit." Shadow groaned with frustration.

"Oh the part where I describe how fearful I was and ran away from the lab door?" The commander frowned as he felt this was not necessary but kept his cool, for now.

"No before that bit you baby." Shadow growled as he narrowed his eyes at the GUN commander.

"Watch it you, I will fire a round of bullets in that thick skull of your." The commander firmly replied through clenched teeth, glaring at Shadow with high insult.

"Just go back to when you said something about there being a huge scary monster or something like that." Shadow sighed heavily as he motioned the commander with a wave of his hand to continue.

"Fine, I'll take that as your last request before I kill you…I looked into the lab, knowing I shouldn't really be there in the first place but curiosity was itching away at me. Being the young boy I was I didn't have the faintest clue what horrors were about to be seen by my innocent eyes. There it was a hugged monster standing beside the Professor and conversing in a conversation of some sort. They both looked in front of them at a pod with greenish liquid inside and you. You were floating inside of it with closed eyes and a slightly peaceful expression as you slept, awaiting to be woken up into this world. You…" The commander repeated but was stopped from continuing by Shadow.

"Yeah yeah you can stop now. Has anyone told you, you are in the wrong profession? I think you would be well suited to writing with the way you describe things." Shadow smirked playfully as he spoke to the commander.

"You really think so because I am currently writing this book about…wait! Shut up Shadow and face the consequences of your actions." The commander said with an excited tone then stopped himself quickly, once again getting deadly serious.

"So this Black Doom fellow was there when I was created, he was with the professor in that lab. Probably trying to convince the professor to borrow me or something like that, he probably heard of me and what I can do…makes sense." Shadow shrugged as he came to that conclusion.

"Yeah sure you keep telling yourself that Shadow." The commander rolled his eyes at what the hedgehog had said, clearly in denial or something.

"Well according to your boring life story, you were only a small child and didn't hear what was being said. Black Doom could have been there for anything and I do believe my theory is the best one out there." Shadow said in a matter-of-fact tone, smirking a little smugly.

"Whatever Hedgehog, you are still the reason everyone was lost when the ARK was destroyed." The commander narrowed his eyes with anger once more as he put a little pressure on the trigger of his gun.

"Doesn't looked destroyed to me…unless someone rebuilt it. But hay what do I know? I don't remember a damn thing which still begs the question, who are you?" Shadow said with a deep frown as he crossed his arms, knowing all too well this human was going to pull that trigger any second now.

"I'm your executioner, you murderer…" The commander grinned a little evilly then shot his weapon at Shadow.

Shadow raised a brow with a challenging smirk and dashed out of firing range within a split second. He stopped behind the commander with closed eyes and arms crossed. The commander gasped in shock as he was sure Shadow was just there a second ago then he stiffened up when he could hear Shadows voice from right behind himself.

"Ok if what you say is really true and I am this murderous monster then I suppose the right thing to do would be to except my fate. However, I do not think that is the whole truth and I am going to do everything in my power to uncover everything and finally put it all to rest. In the event it does turn out that I am who you claim then I will come to you in peace. I wont put up a fight and you can do to me what you see fit." Shadow sincerely said as he opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his side.

"You…you really don't have a single clue to anything do you?" The commander whispered out with wide eyes and in a little shock of what he had heard coming from the hedgehogs mouth.

"Nope I really do not although I did discover how a microwave worked a few hours ago while travelling up here with Sonic and his friends. Have to say best invention I have come across so far and cooks very quickly too." Shadow smirked with a slight amused tone.

"Right." The commander dryly said as he shook his head, his gun at his side still in his hand.

"Anyway I am going to uncover the real truth and whatnot, see you later if it all goes sour." Shadow casually said then began to walk out of the room , leaving the commander of GUN with his thoughts.

 **(Yep another little Shadow the hedgehog game one-shot, I'm actually getting into these but there are only soooo many one can do without killing it. Well I do not plan to kill it but I will do a few few more after this one...please let me know if you liked the little chap by reviewing and thanks for reing...)**


	5. I don't believe it, you sure?

**I don't believe it, you sure?**

Shadow and Omega were cruising through Eggmans little base in search for him and to have some fun destroying his toys. Shadow was still in some shock in finding out about all those Shadow Android and had a question for the good Doctor before they beat the crap out of him. They came to a halt as they were suddenly surrounded by the very Androids Shadow hated.

"Man it's like beating the crap out of yourself." Shadow thought as he assaulted his copies or fellow Androids, he wasn't sure which yet.

Omega lent a gun and was firing at them but Shadow took on most of the work and managed to defeat the last one, making it explode into pieces before their eyes.

"Sensors indicate Eggman up ahead." Omega announced him his robotic voice.

"Right lets keep moving, we can't afford to lose him." Shadow nodded then they both carried on through the base to get to Eggman.

Amazingly there was no Black Arms **(Can't remember if there was or not so sorry if that is false info to the game but yeah it been a _while_ since I played the game...)** around but plenty of GUN troops as well as Eggmans robots of all kinds. They both once again found themselves in a part where they couldn't move forward unless they destroyed three Shadow Androids, who happened to be armed with missile launchers. Shadow dodged one just in the nick of time and leaped into the air with his own weapon pointing at one of his look-a-likes. He fired a round of bullets before his feet landed on the round and the Android combusted as it could no longer take any more hits.

"Ok that was the last one in this area…what the?" Shadow said with a serious tone then gasped as the floor he was standing on began to move up.

"Right of course the Doctor would think to do something like this, has he ever thought of maybe just a door or is that just too simple?" Shadow rolled his eyes as that thought was said in his mind then when the floor stopped he jumped off and landed gracefully onto the platform to press forward.

Omega was right there beside him when they ran down a pathway, Shadow shooting robots along the way. Shadow skidded to a stop as GUN bots were up ahead and he pondered in whether or not to just destroy them like Eggman had asked or to just leave them to it. He soon had that question answered when they spotted him and began to shoot their guns in his direction. Thinking quickly Shadow moved out of the way and emptied his gun on them but there was still a few left. Shadow frowned and charged at the remaining GUN bots with a determined look in his eyes, he has gone too far to just die by the hands of GUN, he was so close to getting the truth to who he was. A sudden energy began to form inside of Shadow and his body started to glow red.

"Oh you are all in trouble now…Chaos blast…" Shadow smirked as he stopped in the middle of the GUN bots then unleashed the chaos attack Black Doom was so kind enough to inform him about.

The GUN bot didn't stand a chance and exploded as he dark energy pulsated around them. Shadow looked around when it was over with then smirked as he spotted one of their guns just laying on the floor still intact. He picked it up then checked the cartridge, seeing it was half full he pressed on with Omega close to his side.

"Wait how come you wasn't effected by my attack Omega?" Shadow asked as he glanced at the killing machine beside him.

"I stayed clear, Eggman up ahead we need to move faster in order to get to him before he escapes." Omega replied as he continued to move in the forward direction.

"Then lets pick up on our speed and go." Shadow seriously said as the idea of getting this far and then having Eggman gone was making him mad.

Soon enough they were through the base and was now walking into an arena, stopping near the middle. Eggman came crashing down, from who knows where up above, in his newest robot killing machine and landed right in front of the robot and hedgehog/possible Android.

"I really need to ask him how he just randomly appears out of no where like he does but that can wait for now." Shadow thought as he looked up at the Doctor.

"Doctor please I need to know, those Androids that look like me, am I one of them? Am I an Android too?" Shadow desperately asked as he held Omega back from attacking before he got the answer he was craving for.

"Yes, I crated you Shadow. You are my creation but you have turned against me and for that you will be crushed along with Omega." Eggman replied with a slightly dark look in his eyes.

"No! This can't be true." Shadow whispered in disbelief then something randomly popped into his head, something he had only just now thought of, and now there was another question to ask before they got this fight on.

"Ok say that this is true right, how come I bleed then?" Shadow asked as he looked up with an unsure expression on his face.

"You are a special kind of Android and the only one to have a real likeness to the original. Deep down inside of your core is nothing but hard wire and software filled with the thought process of the original Shadow." Eggman answered with a grin on his face as he looked dead on at Shadow.

"Right so I'm an Android who rebelled against you but when though? I do not ever recall doing so." Shadow said as he felt utter confusion wash over him, yes he was getting the answers he wanted but in a small crevice of his mind it was telling him it wasn't true and to keep searching for the answers.

"I erm well you don't remember attacking me and being attacked back? You were badly damaged when you finally escaped and maybe your memory banks got fried somehow." Eggman slightly nervously said with a scratch of his head, hoping Shadow couldn't read his nerves all that much.

"Makes sense I guess, if I am just like the original then I can see why I rebelled against you." Shadow shrugged with a grin on his muzzle.

"Comrade Shadow can we just destroy him now?" Omega robotically whined as he was getting very impatient in waiting around, he still had his other primary mission, destroy all and everything Eggman.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah in a minute I just have one more question to ask. So Doctor before we kick your ass I need to know, how do you just appear out of nowhere and fall to the ground in whatever robot you are in? Is there like a trapdoor or a teleport?" Shadow asked as he smirked up at Eggman.

"Like I will tell a piece of scrap metal like you my secrets. Prepare yourselves for the scrap yard for I am going to crush you both." Eggman called down then got his robot in a fighting position.

"Like I haven't heard that one before, he so needs to invent new lines to say." Shadow thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh fine be like that but it will be you that loses to us." Shadow matter-of-fact said as he and Omega finally got into a good fighting pose to get this fight on.

When the fight was over and, yep you guessed it, Eggman was on the ground eating his words in defeat. Both Shadow and Omega casually left the area. Shadow still was a little on the shocked side to find out he was an Android but he figured he would learn to live with it.

"So what do robots do? I mean I've been thinking and acting like this Shadow guy, should I be doing anything differently?" Shadow casually asked as he walked alongside Omega, heading for the exit of Eggmans base.

"You do what you want to do, we are no longer under Eggmans orders or control. We are free robots." Omega replied in his robotic voice while also scanning around for any rogue robots in the area.

"Oh right I guess that makes sense, you alright from here? I still have much to do." Shadow shrugged as he spoke back, not entirely sure if what he was told was in fact true but until he got something more concrete he was going to try and except that he was an Android, for now at least.

"Affirmative comrade Shadow." Omega said while still scanning and having his guns at the ready.

"Ok if you are sure, call if you need back up. Us robots need to stick together when it comes to the Doctor, maybe we could get others to join the robotic revolution on him." Shadow smirked then left Omega to it.

After so long wondering about, Shadows mind was just not leaving him in peace, he did wonder if he had a shut down button or something just so he could get a little peace from his own mind screaming at him to not believe a single word the Doctor was telling him.

"Wait a second, if I am an Android then how come I still need to eat, drink, sleep and use the toilet?" Shadow muttered to himself as he stopped walking.

"I should have another chat with the Doctor." Shadow frowned then dashed off to once again find Eggman and maybe pick up Omega on the way, the robot was good compainy anyway and watching him blow up robots was somewhat entertaining too.

 **(Just a little something that popped into my mind, hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope more will appear to me so I can type them up and get them posted. Please tell me your thoughts and remember these one-shots are not supposed to be exactly like the game but will be based on it as best as memory can serve. Please review if like...)**


	6. Reaching Black Doom with 'the Faker'

**Reaching Black Doom with 'the Faker' seriously?**

Shadow was transported to the Black Comet when he finally figured this was where the Black Arms were and where their leader Black Doom was. Sonic was with him, much to his annoyance for the blue hedgehog was far too energetic for his liking. They ran down pathways and jumped onto platforms that were strangely just hovering in mid-air.

"Say Shadow I have a question for ya." Sonic piped up with a cheerful tone and a grin on his muzzle.

"Oh what is it now?" Shadow groaned with a deep sigh.

"Who is this Doom fellow to you anyways?" Sonic asked as they stopped to figure out which way to go next.

"How the hell should I know? Alls I know is he is here to do something bad to the planet and I am not going to allow it to happen. That is enough of a reason to fight him although some answers would be nice." Shadow answered with a roll of his eyes and sounding very frustrated.

"Yeah I suppose you are right, I think we can go down there." Sonic shrugged then pointed in a direction.

"You don't say, stop pointing out the obvious hedgehog it is really annoying." Shadow stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irrtation then jumped down and ran along the new pathway with, yes, Sonic running along side him.

"It is weird how I can sense them all around us and I can also sense their leader is very close. Great yet another damn question unanswered, why the hell can I even sense their presence for?" Shadow thought as he ran towards a tunnel and went in it.

Shadow and Sonic exited the tunnel and a load of Black Arms were dotted all around and down a long looking pathway. Shadow had yet to find a weapon to use so he had to fight with kick and punches, well until he killed the large creature and take its weapon as a prise. As that was happening there were shots of laser bullets coming from up ahead, hitting very close to where Shadow and the Black Oak were fighting.

"Look out Shadow, I don't think you want to get hit by one of those." Sonic called out as he observed Shadow fighting and the bullets coming even more closer to the dark hedgehog.

"Then take out the damn shooter, I'm busy." Shadow growled as he avoided a shot then charged at the Black Oak with rage in his eyes.

Sonic never did and Shadow managed to defeat the one he was fighting, grabbing the weapon it had. Shadow shot Sonic a glare of annoyance then they both pressed on. Soon enough they cleared that area and found themselves in yet another Black Arms infested place. It was no surprise since this was their home after all.

"I would avoid those bombs too Shadow, they don't look very friendly." Sonic said as they had defeated the last Black Arms.

"No, you don't say Sonic, really?" Shadow sarcastically said as they both stood still for a moment then added in a dry tone, "when has a bomb ever seemed friendly to you? They go boom and it's not boom with flowers and rainbows either."

Sonic just chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck to that, having realised what he had said about the bombs. Regardless if the bombs did or did not go boom with flowers and rainbows, they pressed on and did avoid them. Shadow suddenly stopped as a hologram of Black Doom appeared, looking very realistic and on the angry side.

"It's just a hologram Shadow, I think that means we are getting very close to where he is." Sonic pointed out as he stared at the holographic projection of the alien leader.

"Right, yeah I knew that." Shadow lied with confidence as he had felt a slight tang of fear run up his spine at the sudden image of Black Doom.

They both jumped down to the lower level where the image of Black Doom was then moved along, going passed it. Once again they were surrounded by Black Arms and Shadow was really starting to get annoyed with having to be the only one fighting them.

"Sonic what was the point in you coming if I'm the only one fighting them?" Shadow called out as he engaged in combat.

"Hay relax Shads, you got this. I don't want to cramp ya style ya know." Sonic called back with a thumbs up as he stood out of the way and just watched with a grin.

"Don't want to cramp my style, more like scared of getting hurt the baby." Shadow muttered to himself as he defeated one and moved onto the next.

When that area was clear they both ran out and soon stopped in front of a flying creature.

"You know what, I think you can tame it then ride on its back to get to the next area." Sonic said with a grin.

"Really now, hmmm…yes tame it and keep it as a pet just to spite Black Doom in a mocking way. Right I have decided to tame that creature and call it…Lighting on the count of it can shoot very painful…" Shadow said with a smirk as he looked at the creature but never got to finish that sentence at the creature shot out its beam like attack right in Shadow direction.

"Bad lighting very bad. Do not shoot at daddy." Shadow firmly said as he gave the black Hawk a very firm expression.

"Yeah that's telling it." Sonic rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

The Black Hawk never paid those words any attention and continued to shoot at Shadow. This was getting on Shadows nerves so he decided to fight fire with fist, as he ran out of bullets in his gun a while back, and charged at the creature he named Lighting. A couple of seconds, about fifteen, and Lighting was cowering low to the ground with a submissive expression at Shadow. Shadow smirked down as he stood in front of it with crossed arms, smugness in his eyes.

"Now Lighting, do not make me do that again. You will do as I say and with no chat back." Shadow firmly said as he gave a warning look at the Black Hawk.

"It sounds like you are speaking to your child Shads." Sonic said as he walked over to Shadow and stood beside him.

"Wait rewind, I have a child? When was anyone going to tell me this?" Shadow widened his eyes as he slowly turned his head to look at Sonic, slight panic in his voice as he spoke.

"What? No, no Shads, I was just…you know what never mind ok let's just go and find Black Doom and kick his ass to hell." Sonic sweat-dropped as he spoke in a slight nervous tone, hoping Shadow would just forget this moment.

"Yes let's just sent him to hell then you can explain to me why you said I had a child." Shadow smirked as he looked at Sonic then mounted onto Lighting's back.

Sonic moved a little closer but paused in his movements as Lighting began to hiss and growl at him threateningly.

"Seems like Lighting doesn't like you Sonic so I guess this is as far as you go…see ya." Shadow smirked with amusement then Lighting started to rise higher then moved away from Sonic.

Shadow and Lighting dodged beams, avoided being splattered from walls and bridges of rock. They finally landed on the ground and Shadow hopped off his Black Arms pet, turning around to face Lighting when he was on the ground.

"Good boy Lighting, you are daddy's very good boy. Now stay safe ok and I will see you later." Shadow praised his pet with a smirk as he scratched lightly on the Black Hawks, sounding a little soppy towards the can-be-very-vicious Black Arms.

"That not only looks disturbing but sounds it too." Sonic announced himself with a playful grin from behind Shadow.

"What the damn hell? Sonic, how did you get here?" Shadow cried out in shock and panic, spinning around very quickly while trying to look innocent from what the blue one had just caught him doing.

"There was a secret passageway and some stairs." Sonic shrugged with that grin growing a little more.

"Ok lets just go." Shadow anxiously said as he did not like that grin on Sonics muzzle.

"Yeah sure. So say bye, bye to little Lighting." Sonic teased as he kept his laughter in.

"Oh just shut up and get moving." Shadow growled as he pointed down a pathway for Sonic to walk down.

"Alright, I'm going…I know you want a moment alone with your baby." Sonic teased playfully then dashed away when he heard Shadow growl with aggression.

"Stupid damn hedgehog." Shadow grumbled then turned back around to face Lighting.

"Remember to be a good boy for daddy, for daddy has to now go kick two butts instead of one." Shadow said in a gentle tone, referring to Black Doom and Sonic then ran after Sonic to do a little butt kicking.

Another couple of minutes both hedgehogs were finally running towards the area Black Doom was waiting for them. Sonic did get his butt kicked but Shadow never did use his full strength. He decided enough was enough when Sonic was on the ground holding onto his stomach in some pain. After a warning to never speak a word to what he saw him doing, Shadow helped the pathetic hedgehog up and now here they were, running towards Black Doom.

"Black Doom!" Shadow shouted as he and Sonic stopped walking towards him and glared up at the alien warlord, standing near the middle of the room.

"Whoa he's more ugly up close and in person. That hologram was nothing compared to the real thing." Sonic muttered over to Shadow, who groaned in annoyance with rolled eyes.

"I'm impressed you have made it this far Shadow but this is as far as you go." Black Doom said in a strangely calm voice.

"Actually you are wrong…he just went further haha-hahaha, man that was classic." Sonic said with amusement as he pushed Shadow a little closer to Black Doom.

"I swear you are such a child hedgehog." Shadow growled with slight anger as he turned his head around to glare at Sonic as he was now a few feet in front of the annoying blue hero.

"Is he always this infuriating?" Black Doom dryly asked as he looked at the two hedgehogs with a slight shake of his head.

"I'm beginning to suspect he is yes." Shadow sighed as he turned his head back to look up at Black Doom.

"I am still in the room ya know." Sonic complained as he did not like it when others talked about him so bluntly, especially right in front of him.

"We know." Both Shadow and Black Doom said with an irritated tone of voice and both sounding a little fed up too.

"Fine whatever lets just kick his ass and get outta here Shads." Sonic cheerfully said with a grin at the alien leader.

"More like I'll be left to do all the ass kicking while you watch safely from the side lines and shout out annoying and useless suggestions." Shadow muttered under his breath quietly as he crossed his arms and frowned.

The battle between Black Doom and Shadow began and yes Sonic was standing out of the way of any attacks and shouting warnings and suggestions to Shadow. Shadow tried to ignore him the best he could as he took cover from a round of meteors thrown his way.

"Watch out Shadow, you don't want to get hit by any of those. They look super painful!" Sonic called out as he sat down crossed legged and munching on some pop corn that appeared out of no where.

Shadow growled and looked over at Sonic then raised a confused brow as to question where he got the bowel of pop corn from. Sonic winked back then shoved a hand full into his mouth as he continued to watch the action fighting scene as if this was a movie. Sonic was soon joined by the Black Hawk Shadow named Lightening and settled down beside Sonic to watch the two fight it out.

"Say Shads your baby is here so make sure you win ok." Sonic called out loudly as Shadow was on the other side of the arena.

"Want some popcorn Lightening?" Sonic asked as he moved the bowel of half eaten goods towards the Black Arms with wings.

"I swear if Sonic kills my pet with that damn popcorn I am going to kill him." Shadow growled under his breath as he caught a glimpse of Sonic offering the snack to his newly beloved pet.

"Meteor Strike!" Black Doom called out with anger in his voice.

"Chaos control!" Shadow counter called and disappeared, reappearing behind Black Doom.

The battle took a while, well it felt like a very long time but in reality it was just over fifteen minutes. Only because Sonic would cheer with excitement and kept giving Shadows position away. Now Black Doom was defeated and on the ground breathing heavily with a deep raspy breaths. Shadow stood before him with a triumphant expression as he held the last chaos emerald in his hand and Sonic stood next to Shadow with a cocky grin.

"The Black Arms will rise again." Black Doom said in a bitter voice as he looked up at Shadow with rage.

Shadow smirked as he put the emerald in his quills and sat down in front of Black Doom crossed legged then held one hand out up at Sonic.

"Sonic be a dear and get my schedule diary out please, I need to pencil in Black Dooms second attempt in winning against me." Shadow mockingly said as he never looked away from the alien leader.

"Haha-hahaha, man Shad good one. I do believe you are getting the hang on this humour thing." Sonic laughed as he looked at the Ultimate Lifeform sitting in front of a defeated Black Doom.

Shadow chuckled a little darkly as he dropped his hand then went all serious.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog, this worlds Ultimate Lifeform. I take orders from no one especially from the likes of you Black Doom. This is the only warning you are ever going to get Black Doom. Leave now, call back your soldiers and I wont finish you all. Fail to comply then you and all Black Arms, except Lightening of course, will perish by my hands." Shadow threatened then slowly got back to his feet.

Without waiting for an answer Shadow turned around and began to walk away with confidence. Sonic stuck out his tongue in a childish manner at Black Doom then jogged away to catch up with Shadow.

"That was so cool Shads, you sure showed him not to mess with us." Sonic cheerfully said as they walked further away from the defeated Black Arms leader.

"We? I recall I did all the work, you just kept giving away my position every few minutes." Shadow raised a brow as he turned his head to look beside him.

"Yeah but I helped by warning ya of Doomy's attacks. That has to count for something right?" Sonic grinned playfully as he replied.

Shadow rolled his eyes then shrugged as he inwardly admitted to himself that yes Sonic did help by making sure he didn't burn to a crisp with an on coming meteor strike. Not that he was going to voice that though and provoke Sonics cocky ego any more than it needs to be.

"Say about what you said to me before we kicked his butt, why did you tell me I had a child?" Shadow smirked deviously as he knew the other was only teasing earlier but seeing Sonic looking nervous and struggle to answer without getting him mad was getting very entertaining.

 **(Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this latest addition...I don't think I'll be doing many more, it is getting a little hard to think of some one-shots related to the game. Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing.)**


	7. Starting point

**The starting point**

After having some strange alien up in your face claiming to know who you are and saying something about some promise, Shadow rushed into the city to find some answers. Shadow reached the city that was heavily under attack from those weird aliens that fell down from the red swirled clouds in the skies above. Shadow skidded to a stop after running in and had a good look around. Buildings were burning and some even half falling apart. Guns were being fired in the distance as well as shots from laser guns. Occasionally there would be rumbles making the ground vibrate, clearly a sign of a building crumbling to rubble or a deathly laser beam being shot down from the sky. We will go with both since it was an invasion after all.

"Looks like the apocalypse has hit town." Shadow whispered to himself then shrugged his shoulders as he suddenly remembered he didn't really care and just wanted some answers to his missing memories.

Shadow ran ahead but soon enough was made to stop as a strange star-fish shaped eye thing appeared in front of him. Shadow only just managed to kill his speed before smashing face first into the freaky eye with tentacles wiggling as it floated on the spot.

"What the hell?" Shadow thought as he gave the thing a disturbed look, not feeling all too comfortable with it constantly staring back at him like it was trying to see beyond his fur.

"Shadow you are late!" Dooms eyes announced with a slightly disappointed voice.

"What?" Shadow thought with a raised brow, not remembering he had a time to be somewhere or an actual location to begin with.

"I have sent my third eye to assist you and to help you with your mission to collect the emeralds in this location." The eye said even though it never had a mouth.

"Come again? Who the hell are you and why are you just an eye?" Shadow asked as he took a nervous step back.

"Shadow we met moments ago, remember you were standing on your own by some trees, I spoke about the promise time, I ordered you to collect the chaos emeralds…any of this comes to mind?" Black Doom said through his third eye.

"Yes I remember, I'm not an idiot. So this floating eye with tentacles is yours and it can detach from your physical form…like that isn't at all absurd." Shadow frowned with a dry expression, sounding a little offended at the alien before him.

"Indeed now the emerald is up ahead go and get it. Make sure to stop anyone who dare to get in your way." Dooms eye said with a serious eye look.

"Does the word please come into your vocabulary?" Shadow mumbled under his breath then walked forwards once more.

After obtaining the first emerald and quilling it Shadow raced forwards and no and behold he bumped into a hedgehog fighting off some of the black creatures single-handedly. Shadow stopped with a raised brow and watched the blue one spin dash them one by one until they went pop in the air. The blue hedgehog landed on his feet and turned to face Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see." Sonic cheerfully said with a grin, walking over and standing in front of Shadow.

"Yeah sure and you are?" Shadow rolled his eyes with crossed arms as he dryly spoke.

"Ha good one Shads, you almost had me fooled." Sonic chuckled with amusement in his tone.

Shadow frowned deeper and gave this hedgehog in front of him a dark expression, making the other stop laughing and gulp.

"You aren't kidding are ya Shads? You really don't know who I am." Sonic nervously said as he looked at Shadow narrowing his eyes at him.

"Would I have ask that question if I had the slightest inkling who you are?" Shadow growled as he spoke to Sonic.

"Y-yeah I suppose you wouldn't, sorry Shads. I'm Sonic." Sonic ran a nervous hand through his quills as he spoke back.

"Ok then Sonic please tell me, before I lost my memory were we friends?" Shadow asked with a strangely calm tone and softening his look a little.

"Well more like rivals than friends." Sonic grinned with a thumbs up.

"Yes I can see why we would never get along. I have no clue to who you are and I already know you are a pain in the ass and very annoying by just spending these three minutes with you." Shadow smirked deviously as he locked eyes with Sonic.

"Hey I am so not annoying, Amy is way more annoying than me…I'm awesome Shads." Sonic pouted with crossed arms and did not sound happy.

"Humph yeah sure you are, I believe you." Shadow sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes then added with a serious tone, "and it is Shadow you moron."

"I am not a moron, Faker." Sonic grinned with a slight devious edge to it.

"Excuse me, I do believe you are the Faker not me." Shadow matter-of-fact said with a smug smirk on his muzzle.

"Yeah how would you know? You have lost your memory so for all you know you could be the Faker not me." Sonic chuckled as he could see Shadows smirk disappear and a frown appearing in its place.

"Ok point taken but when I do discover who I am and get my memories back, we will know for sure who this Faker is but I am betting it is you. Now I need to get going so have fun avoiding death." Shadow said with a shrug then smirked as Sonic raised a brow, clearly hadn't seen four black creatures charging towards them.

Shadow dashed away leaving the blue hedgehog to deal with the aliens and once again began to look for the emerald, until that floaty eye appeared again.

"Shadow change of plan, I need you to defeat the human resistance and strike them all dead." Dooms eye announced with a firm voice.

"Oh I do wish you would make up your damn mind and anyway give me one good reason why I should follow your orders?" Shadow smirked a little darkly as he looked at the eye that seemed to be struggling to answer him.

"Erm…because…because they keep shooting at you?" Doom's eye said and looked at Shadow with an anxious stare.

"Well I suppose that is a good reason to fight back." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head, unable to find an argument with that reason.

"I advise you find a weapon and start shooting back just make the shot a lethal one. I will stay with you until your mission is complete." Doom's eye replied with amusement.

"Fine whatever, lets just get going so I can reflect on stuff." Shadow groaned then walked forward, picked up an abandoned weapon left behind by a GUN agent then continued forwards while checking the cartridge in the gun.

Two minutes later…

"Shadow there are still more humans defiling us, destroy them at once." Doom's eye said as it floated right beside Shadow.

"What do you damn well think I am doing? Having a god dammed tea party with them. Stop telling me that, I know what I am doing. I've been doing it for over two minutes now." Shadow growled with frustration as he pointed his weapon at a GUN soldier then fired, hitting the man dead on in the chest.

For those whole two minutes and so many seconds Doom's eye was with Shadow, it kept repeating the same things to Shadow over and over again. This was really making Shadow frustrated and lose some concentration, causing some of his shots to be a miss.

"You may have this tea party with them another time, we are on a tight schedule and we simply do not have the time. Now go defeat the humans, kill them all." Doom's eye said in a demanding voice.

Shadow just sighed out heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his anger down. He had a feeling if he didn't, he would shoot the thing in its eye and rip its tentacles off one by one, just to shut it up.

"I swear it is doing this on purpose." Shadow thought as he once again dashed away and began his mission in killing the human soldiers.

"Well done now get the last ones, there are still human soldiers here, kill them all." Doom's eye announced as it floated next to Shadow.

Shadows eye twitched as he walked, clenching and unclenching his hold on the current weapon he had in his hand. The last one ran out of bullets so he knocked a human down, grabbed his gun, blew the guys brains out then walked away calmly as if it was just another day at the office.

"I swear one more mention of killing the human soldiers, I am going to blow its damn eye out." Shadow thought as he stopped and pointed his gun at another human, shooting him dead and the one that ran onto the scene too.

"Brilliant work Shadow, there are still soldiers that need killing, you need to kill all of the humans in this area." Doom's eye said when Shadow finished killing the two in his way.

"THAT IS IT!" Shadow shouted then pointed his gun right in Doom's eye erm eye. He was growling in anger as he squeezed the trigger slightly.

"I have had enough of your constant repeating, screw your damn mission. I am going for the emerald and finding out who I am on my own." Shadow firmly said with narrowed eyes.

Shadow fired his gun but Doom's eye vanished before the bullet left the gun. Shadow growled in frustration as he lowered his weapon.

"He got lucky this time." Shadow grumbled then ran ahead to get to that chaos emerald, avoiding both humans and aliens on the way.

Shadow began to smirk to himself as he could see the emerald up ahead, making him run that bit faster before anyone else got there before him. He stopped right in front of it and picked it up, holding it close to his face to examine it for some reason he couldn't explain.

"Ok good I have two emeralds, now to get the next one…I wonder where that could be?" Shadow said to himself then put the emerald in his quills with the one he found earlier.

"Shadow!" A raspy voice hit Shadows ears making him turn around to the source of the voice.

"Yes can I help you?" Shadow dryly said with crossed arms and not really giving an ass in truth.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders, that comes at a prise." Black Doom spat with rage in his voice, narrowing all three eyes down at Shadow.

"You piss me off, I do my own thing. That is how it works and no one tells me what to do. Besides I don't really have money on me right now so just put it on my tab that will never get paid off." Shadow smirked with amusement while looking up at the Black Arms leader, throwing in a little joke that was lost on the alien.

"You really don't understand the situation here do you?" Black Doom said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I understand plenty thank you very much, I am not an idiot. Just because I have memory loss does not mean I do not know things. Take this gun for instance, I know how to fire it and I wont miss my target either." Shadow narrowed his eyes then picked up a gun that happened to be by his feet then pointed it at Black Doom, it ready to fire a bullet into flesh.

"Put that gun away Shadow before you shoot someone's eyes out…I have your next mission and I do believe you are going to like it too." Black Doom said as he gave an amused look on his features as he watched Shadow lower the gun slightly so it wasn't pointing to his face.

"I'm listening and it better be fun. I also do not want some freaky alien eye thingy annoying me and repeating itself either." Shadow seriously said with frown, the gun now at his side and safety on.

"It involves riding a motorbike some of the time, I sense you will enjoy doing that." Black Doom matter-of-fact said.

"It has been on my to-do list since I saw one in the city I guess. Oh fine then what's my mission?" Shadow mused over it then sighed as he gave in and waited for further instructions from the leader.

Ten minutes later…

Shadow stood beside the 'parked' gun motorbike with a tit of his head.

"Now how do you ride a motorbike?" Shadow muttered as he gave it a good look over, not being able to recall if he ever rid one or not.

Shrugging his shoulders he mounded the bike and gripped the handle bars. He saw the keys and turned them and a smirk grew on his muzzle as the engine began to roar.

"Perfect." Shadow said to himself then got with figuring out how to get it to move.

Another ten minutes and a few practice runs later…

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Shadow shouted out with glee as the bikes engine roared down the broken up highway, running over anyone stupid enough to get in his way.

 **(Another installment to this here series, this could be the last one but I do not know for sure. I do hope you enjoyed reading these and thanks for well reading, reviewing, following and adding to your fab story list. Please let me know your thoughts, i would love to hear them...)**


	8. Toxic Comet

**(Hello and yes it is still active, yay. Ok seriously though not sure if I'll be able to do many more but I'll try to get a few more levels in my somewhat humorous perspective written up and uploaded. Any requests and I'll see what I can do ok just review them in. Now on with the chapter...)**

 **Toxic Comet.**

Shadow found himself aboard the Black Comet after being teleported there by Black Doom. He was here to supposedly get rid of rats but he had yet to see Sonic.

"Well I did hear the Dr call Sonic a rat before but I have a feeling Black Doom meant the GUN soldiers and bots." Shadow muttered under his breath as he proceeded forwards.

Shadow then stopped on the edge of some weird liquid that had little islands of Comet dotted here and there. There on the liquid in front of him was some kind of hovering disk like contraption. Shadow tilted his head at it then looked around with an oh right look when he saw a Black Arms soldier riding on one around the liquid. He carefully hopped on it.

"Ok I did that part so how do I... Ahhhh! Whoa that was close. Right let's get this over with." Shadow said with a mixture of tones and expressions as he almost fell off when it suddenly began to move.

"Oh crap how do I turn!" Shadow shouted out as he was going to end up crashing if he didn't turn quickly.

And as if listening to his panicked state and waving arms the devise turned the way Shadow wanted.

"Huh? Wait let me try something." Shadow muttered then thought the word stop as he pictured the device stopping.

And it stopped.

"So this thing is telepathic, interesting. Now go forwards." Shadow thought with a smirk then once again began to move.

"Shadow you need to destroy all enemy intruders in this area before leaving to the next. Now go back and get rid of them all." Dooms eye appeared next to Shadow

Shadow stopped moving on his floating toy, as he had planned to take this with him when leaving so he could see what else it could hover above, then looked right at Dooms eye.

"You know all intruders are enemies if they are intruding in someone's home without an invitation." Shadow dryly said with a raised brow, a small frown was there also.

"...Just destroy them." Doom seriously ordered as he used his third eye to glare at Shadow.

Shadow began to smirk.

"I see you realised your mistake but alright, they are still shooting at me and I cannot have that." Shadow said with high amusement as he watched the eye look even more outraged.

When the area was cleared of all GUN soldiers and their fun to destroy toy robots Shadow finally pressed on. Shadow soon came to dry land so to speak and had to leave his new toy behind, which he wasn't all that thrilled about. He walked on in a mood as he wanted to keep riding the hovering device that also seemed familiar.

"You could have jumped onto the hard ground while on it and you would be able to ride it through this area." Doom said through his eye as he knew what Shadow was stropping about.

"And why didn't you tell me that thirty seconds ago? That's it I'm going back for it." Shadow lowly growled as he stopped walking and glared at his so called assistance on this mission.

"There is no time there are enemy soldiers up ahead that need destroying. There will be another hovering transportation device for you to ride on my chi...er I mean Shadow." Doom eye spoke and had to correct himself, being thankful Shadow didn't clock what he almost said.

"There better be." Shadow seriously said as he narrowed his eyes while cocking his gun he swiped from a robot then moved to where GUN was being a bother to the aliens.

Shadow approached the area and groaned as there was only a couple shooting at the alien soldiers, and they were winning. Shadow then heard a familiar sound and gazed around the area only to tilt his head.

"Knuckles?" Shadow whispered as he watched the echidna punch a Black Oak hard in its chest, making it grunt and hold the area while leaning forward a little.

"Whatever I'm destroying those robots, they will only shoot at me if I get any further in this area." Shadow thought then dashed forwards with his gun pointing at one robot.

Shadow destroy one and in doing that got the attention on the last one, even Knuckles stopped to briefly look at him. When the second was in pieces Shadow smirked then turned his head to look at what Knuckles was doing.

"Wow he works fast." Shadow thought as now this area was clear of all things but the two of them.

"Shadow! Why the hell did you just destroy those GUN bots for?" Knuckles shouted out as he began to walk closer to Shadow, not sounding all that happy with the black hedgehog.

"This is my logic, you shoot at me I destroy you first. What are you doing here better yet how did you even get up here?" Shadow answered with a smirk then frowned in puzzlement as he asked his questions.

"I suppose that makes sense and I would do the same thing if I was being shot at. I came up here with GUN as we figured out those black aliens were inside this comet. We are here to strike them down before they got the chance to leave and do more damage to the planet below us. What are you doing here?" Knuckles shrugged as he answered then gave Shadow a suspicious look, having heard that Shadow was siding with the Black Arms.

"Well I was teleported in here to take out the enemy." Shadow said with a smirk and didn't specify who his enemy was.

"Awesome some proper reinforcement. With you here these aliens won't know what hit them." Knuckles said with a grin at Shadow, sounding very pleased with Shadow's presence.

"Yeah right, won't know what hit them, got ya." Shadow smirked with a wink at Knuckles then the two began to leave the area together.

"Is everything alright with you Shadow? You are acting a little strange." Knuckles asked as he glanced beside him.

"I'm perfectly fine Knuckles but can you really blame me for being a little unnerved when in this place?" Shadow said with a small frown as he looked at Knuckles briefly.

"Nah I get it. This place is a little freaky to be in, I even saw a wall pulsate before we bumped into each other." Knuckles casually said as he shrugged off Shadow slightly different attitude.

Soon they both came to a stop as they were right in front of that weird liquid again. They both stood right by the edge and looked down at it.

"I dare you to touch it." Shadow said with a grin as he glanced beside him.

"What now way, I dare you to touch it." Knuckles said with a deep frown at the strange liquid that also had a very unpleasant smell to it.

It smelt like death to Knuckles as he was not going to touch anything that smelt like death.

"Hell no...you double dare me to?" Shadow said then smirked with amusement as now he and Knuckles were locking eyes.

"Yeah I do actually, I double dare you to touch that stuff." Knuckles smirked back with a challenging look in his eyes, not thinking Shadow would actually touch that stuff.

Shadow chuckled a little darkly then bent down onto his knees. He slowly moved a hand out and down towards the liquid. He was inches away from having a part of his hand hit the pool of liquid when three worms shot out of it and began to hiss at the two.

"Go away I am trying to complete a dare over here!" Shadow shouted out but knew they would not listen to his command.

Although the worms did back away a little but not to obey Shadow, to have a better aim at the hedgehog and echidna. Shadow groaned as he stood up and pointed his gun at them.

"You dare fire at me and I will kill you all!" Shadow growled with frustration and narrowed his eyes at the three.

"Just shoot them." Knuckles hissed as he kept his eyes on the danger in the pools.

"I only have one damn bullet." Shadow hissed back as he kept glaring at the worms.

They kept aiming their inbuilt missile launchers at the two then fired without fear of what Shadow will do to them. Shadow growled and pushed Knuckles out of the way then he jumped the other direction. Knuckles landed on his head hard and got temporarily knocked out. Shadow once again aimed at one of the three and was about to pull the trigger when Dooms eyes appeared.

"Stand down and go destroy those human intruders as well as their metal machines. Shadow is on our side and you must not attack him." Doom spoke with authority through his third eye at the worms and watched them sink back into the pool.

Dooms eyes turned and went over to Shadow, stopping in front of the hedgehog still holding out his weapon and ready to fire.

"You won't have problems with those three attacking you now so get rid of the intruders and ditch that annoyance you have been talking to. Oh and I wouldn't touch our toxic pools for it will burn you and melt your skin clean off." Doom said trough his eye then vanished to check on a different area.

"Damn he is so bossy. Well I suppose he is the boss and all that, better do as he says for I want the secrets of my past revealed." Shadow thought as he frowned deeply then walked over to Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles get up!" Shadow shouted down at the echidna, nudging him with his foot.

"You know what fine stay here, I have work to do anyway." Shadow grumbled as he was not getting any response from Knuckles then looked all around for a way to get across the toxic pool.

A couple of minutes later...

"That's it Shadow, unleash hell upon those humans, show them what you are capable of." Dooms eyes said with sick glee as it watched Shadow shot down human soldiers and destroy their robot machines.

Shadow cleared this area with ease then looked at the floating eye coming towards him.

"You will be pleased to know that you get to once again ride that hover craft to get across the toxic pools from here. It is waiting for you at the other end of that tunnel. Now go finish off these pathetic humans so we can finally finish things." Doom said through his their eye.

"And you will tell me everything I wish to know about my past too right?" Shadow asked with a smirk as he was itching to get back on that hover craft since he abandoned the first one.

"Yes of course Shadow, well will have that much needed chat about your forgotten past." Doom said with a chuckle then vanished, leaving Shadow to finish the mission alone for the time being.

"Ok." Shadow said then dashed down the tunnel to find that hover transportation device with some excitement.

It wasn't long until Shadow had completed his mission and exterminated all the GUN soldiers and their smashable robots. Dooms eye was once again with him and they were standing in an open area of the Black Comet. What was surprising Shadow right now was the fact Sonic was now here with some big and expensive looking special GUN robot stationed behind him.

"Shadow! Why are you siding with them for?" Sonic called out with a puzzled expression as he tried to figure out Shadows motives.

"It is very simple really and a reason even you can understand. Black Doom has promised me he will tell me everything about my past, down to the very last detail. He has even given me glimpsed of it so I know he is not lying to me." Shadow said with a dark smirk at Sonic, his arms firmly crossed as he stood tall and confident.

"What? No Shadow he is lying to you only to get you to do his dirty work. Can't you see he is just using you Shadow?" Sonic stressed out as he could clearly see it but Shadow couldn't.

"Do not listen and get rid of them Shadow. They do not belong on our home and they only want you to suffer more so with your lost memories. They do not care for you and they will kill you the first chance they get." Doom said through his eye as he glared at Sonic with hatred.

"Not true so shut up and stop manipulating Shadow!" Sonic shouted out with anger at what Doom was doing to Shadow.

"Prepare yourselves for I am going to make sure you both don't leave this arena alive." Shadow growled as a sudden wave of anger filled his being.

"Alright then Shadow if it's a fight you want then a fight you will get." Sonic seriously said as he narrowed his eyes at Shadow.

Three minutes later...

"Do not let that beam hit you Shadow!" Dooms eye shouted out as he watched from a safe distance.

"Well duh." Shadow muttered as he jumped back far enough to not get hit.

"Shadow just stop and listen to me, you don't have to do this." Sonic called out as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"No, I believe I do, even if it's just simply putting you in your place hedgehog." Shadow growled back with aggression while glaring at Sonic with hate.

Sonic frowned as all he could see in Shadow's eyes was anger and hatred, no other emotions apart from that.

"This is not Shadow, if it is then something is not right with him." Sonic thought as he ran forward to counter-attack Shadow.

"That's it Shadow keep it up, soon they will fall and we will be victorious in this battle." Doom called out as he watched Shadow do a homing-attack on the special robot operated by the GUN commander.

"Yes one more hit like that and they will be at my mercy." Shadow said with a dark tone then ran over to them and jumped into the air.

Shadow homing-attacked Sonic then span right into the robot, landing the final blow. He rebounded off of it into the air, uncurled then landing on his feet gracefully. Shadow smirked darkly as he watched the robot fizzed, smoked a little then combust in places as Sonic laid on the floor close by to it looking weak and defeated.

With the robot completely out of commotion and rendered useless Shadow felt safe to take the walk over to Sonic to claim the last emerald.

"Well done Shadow now get their emerald." Dooms eye said as he watched Shadow walk over to the blue hedgehog.

Shadow held out his hand and the last emerald floated down until it was above his palm. He looked down at Sonic with an insane smirk.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform and I am unstoppable. Not even the great Sonic the hedgehog can stop me." Shadow boasted with delight at his victory over Sonic.

"Shadow...what are you going to do with those emeralds?" Sonic asked as he looked up at Sonic with a tired expression.

"With these emeralds I will find out who I am and no one will stop me for if they do they will have the same fate as you." Shadow said with a look of promise at his threat.

And Sonic knew just by that look Shadow meant every word.

"You will be stopped Shadow." Sonic said as he fought unconsciousness.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic what did I just say to you huh?" Shadow sighed with a mocking shake of his head then bend down and grabbed a bunch of Sonic's quills, pulling Sonic's head up close to his.

"No. One. Can. Stop. Me." Shadow firmly said with a deadly serious tone then slammed Sonic's head down onto the ground, knocking him out cold.

Shadow stood up straight then calmly walked away from Sonic with all emeralds within his possession.

 **(Ok not exactly like the games boss ending or how the level went, but like I said it's going to be done differently to the game and slightly based upon it. Hope you enjoyed the read and thanks for reading, let me know what you think yeah. Until next time I can come up with a one-shot to the game Shadow The Hedgehog.)**


	9. Bombs and digital places

**Bombs and digital places**

Shadow found himself spinning along some strange thing and was unable to uncurl while forced to move forward in a ball like position. Alls he wanted was to find out what Eggman was hiding on the computer and now he was in some digital world. He did question how the hell Eggman could suck beings into his computer but he figured he stole that from GUN.

"Ahh God damn it! What the hell was that thing I crashed into?" Shadow cried out as it burned him a little when smashing into the big orange wall that just appeared out of no where.

"Wait I think I know what that was…a flame wall? No that doesn't sound right…a hot ass wall that burns, I'll go with that since it is damn well true." Shadow thought as he made a decision to avoid them as best as he could.

Which was a challenge since they show up at the last minute and he was rolling fast which made it a little difficult to see in front of him. Finally he reached the end and was shot into the air. Shadow did a role then stopped on his feet and hands. He stood up and dusted himself off as he stood still.

"I swear that is the last time I go into some digital world, I always get burned in some way." Shadow muttered to himself then looked around to get his bearings, not that it helped for he had no idea where he was in this computer or where he needed to go.

"Huh I guess I could always just go forwards since I do not want to know what is below me, probably death or something. I wonder if I will be re-spawned since I am in a computer?" Shadow pondered to himself then jumped onto the platform high in front of him.

Shadow landed on his feet then pressed on. It wasn't long until he saw that purple chameleon fighting off robots. He shrugged then walked towards him, going slow on purpose so he didn't have to fight any robots without a weapon. Espio destroyed the two robots then turned around and saw Shadow approaching him.

"Shadow I am glad to see you. We need to get to the terminals to recover data from Eggman." Espio said with a semi serious look at Shadow.

"Right and who said I was helping in this matter? It's you and those other two you were with that wants this information, I only came to find the Dr not data retrieving for people I do not know." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Er well…there could be information on you in them and you are looking for answers right?" Espio said with a slightly nervous look at Shadow, hoping this was going to sway the hedgehog to help him out.

"I suppose I could help and see if he is holding information on me, he seems to know a lot about me after all." Shadow said as he looked up a little and tapped his chin in thought.

"Ok the first one we need to hack is the blue terminal up ahead." Espio said with a grin as he seemed to have won Shadow over.

"Fine whatever but first I need a gun, for protection of course." Shadow smirked then pressed forwards.

So many minutes later…

"Damn the Dr sure has this place cluttered with robots, he should empty his trash bin once in a while." Shadow said with a frown as he kept shooting the Eggpawns and obviously winning.

"It appears so which means we are very close to where we need to get that data." Espio seriously said as he stood and watched metal explode into pieces.

"You know you don't have to leave me with all the work." Shadow muttered as he destroyed the last one.

"You are doing so well, I thought it rude to intervene upon your fight." Espio calmly said then the two moved forwards.

"Yeah sure you did." Shadow muttered under his breath then carried on forwards, picking up a new weapon on the way.

It took a matter of one minute to reach the first terminal. Shadow activated it then found himself floating up into the air until he came out into the digital world.

"Whoa this place his huge!" Shadow said as he stayed floating in the air and had a good look around before swimming forwards to get back onto solid ground.

"This data is exactly what we needed but there are three more terminals to hack." Espio said while Shadow got onto the hard ground.

"Ok but the big question is, anything about me?" Shadow asked in a deadly serious manner, glaring at the chameleon for the right answer.

"Well not but there are…" Espio said with a small frown but was cut off from finishing his sentence.

"See ya, I am no longer interested. I can sense an emerald in this place so I am going for that." Shadow casually waved the chameleon off as he walked away, not sounding all that bothered he was leaving Espio with collecting data from Eggman.

Shadow soon approached a pad on the ground and he looked down at it. He noticed glowing lights leading off and down to all the many lit lines around this place.

"If I go on that will I end up as a endless spinning ball again?" Shadow thought as he glared down at it in suspicion, having a feeling he was right and that meant a slightly dizzy head.

"Shadow!" A whispery voice spoke out from behind Shadow, making him turned around.

"Oh not you again, what are you doing here?" Shadow groaned as he thought he finally got rid of that floating eye with wiggly things.

"I have placed bombs around this area and I need you to set them off." Dooms eyes said with a serious eye look at Shadow.

"Oh hell no, I am not rolling along those lines to only get bombed by who knows how many bombs you put on them." Shadow said with wide eyes and took a small step back, now slightly on the pad that would beam him along the lines.

"Do as you are told and set off those bombs Shadow." Doom firmly demanded with a hard glare at Shadow.

"What are you my dad or something? You cannot make me do jack and I don't want to do it." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and pouted a little for he did not want to explode.

"If only he knew but it is far too soon to tell him." Doom thought as he hardened his staring.

"If you do this then I will tell you something of your past." Doom lied through his third eye and hoped Shadow would do this then forget the promise he just offered.

"Throw in pizza and we have a deal, I am getting hungry and haven't eaten since all this shit started." Shadow smirked deviously while locking his eyes on Black Dooms floating eye.

"Agreed now go and detonate those bombs so we can take over this digital world of that foul over weight human with the freaky face hair." Doom seriously said with an off you go look, flicking a tentacle a few time to encourage Shadow get moving.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. You are so demanding and bossy, you know that right." Shadow rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms as he complained.

"You have mentioned it before yes now hurry up." Doom sighed through his eye then watched Shadow turn around and approach the more lit part of the beaming pad.

Shadow soon found himself suddenly spinning within the lights of the beam lines and was becoming glad he didn't have food in his stomach.

"Can I even throw up in this place? Not important, what is important is getting this mission over with so I get that pizza break." Shadow thought as he was approaching the first bomb.

Shadow went through the bomb and found himself feeling surprised as the bomb didn't hurt like he first thought. This made him feel confident in getting this done fast as he knew he wouldn't hesitate in blowing a bomb up with himself.

An hour later…

Shadow flew off the light beam line and landed on his feet at the green section. He growled out in frustration as he has been searching for that last bomb for almost twenty minutes now.

"Where the hell is that bomb!" Shadow shouted out in frustration but it wasn't helping him to feel any less frustrated or less angry.

"Shadow there is still a bomb that needs to be set off. Get back out there and blow it up." Dooms eyes serious said with a slightly angered eye look at Shadow.

"What do you think I have been doing for the last twenty damn minutes, playing poker with your soldiers? That still keep attacking me by the way." Shadow growled out with anger as he glared right into the eye of Doom.

"I am sure I do not know Shadow, for all I know that is exactly what you have been doing. Now go and blow up that bomb or you are grounded." Doom spoke through his third eye with frustration.

"Excuse me? You will ground me…bah-hahaha hahaha-haha…oh man that is so funny. You seriously think you have the right to do something like that to me, man you are seriously getting this relationship mixed up. Ok, ok I am going…ground me oh chaos that is funny." Shadow laughed then finally turned around to go look for that damn forsaken last bomb.

"Sometimes I question why we gave him free will." Doom muttered through his floating eye as he watched Shadow get further along the beam line and towards the blue section.

Another five minutes of going around and around in circles Shadow finally popped up onto a platform that had the option of two beam colours.

"Ok lets take a moment and see if I can spot it close by." Shadow muttered as he walked to the edge and squinted his eyes slightly while looking around.

"What are you doing now Shadow?" Doom spoke with a despairing sigh while floating beside Shadow.

"I am looking to see if I can find that bomb. Travelling around in circles in hope of coming across it is getting me nowhere." Shadow calmly explained while he kept looking carefully.

Shadow frowned deeply as it wasn't on this side so he moved to the other side of the platform and did the same. Dooms eye followed and was getting impatient with all this time wasting.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shadow shouted out with anger as he found it and he knew he passed that section like a dozen times already.

"Great now that you have found it go set it off. We have wasted enough time here and there is still a lot to do." Dooms eyes said with a small glare at Shadow.

"Yeah, yeah give me a moment, I am trying to work out my route to get there fast." Shadow muttered as he tried to concentrate in finding the fastest way there.

"Bingo, ok here I go." Shadow smirked as he figured it out then walked onto the pad beam and disappeared into a spinning light ball.

"About time." Dooms eye muttered with a glaring expression then vanished.

Shadow kept going and turning in places he knew he needed to turn. He growled as he missed the next turning and had to find a way to back track.

"I…hate…this…mission." Shadow thought as he was getting further away from his prise and unable to find a route that will get him back to where he started.

Eventually Shadow got to the red terminal and popped out of the beam. He landed onto his feet and dashed over to the edge to find a new route. It not taking long he ran over to the other side of this terminal but before he did he bumped into Espio who looked a little lost.

"Shadow please I need help retrieving all the data from this place." Espio said with a look that seemed like he was desperate to complete his mission and to get out of here.

"Sorry not now, going to blow up bomb for pizza." Shadow said as he moved around Espio then dashed to the pad beam and jumped onto it, turning into that ball and shooting forwards fast.

"Huh?" Espio questioned with a confused look.

Shadow concentrated hard as he made the right turnings and he knew he was getting closer to that bomb that will earn him that pizza. He was getting even closer now and was determined to get that thing.

"I will get my pizza and break." Shadow thought as he could just about see it while in this position.

He made a right turn and then boom, he set off the very last bomb.

"Yes, yes I did it finally." Shadow thought as he now was trying to get to a platform.

Shadow soon reached the blue terminal and smirked with pride as he succeeded the mission and earned his prise. Dooms eye appeared in front of Shadow looking a little impressed but also annoyed.

"About time you finished up." Doom spoke through his third eye while semi glaring at Shadow.

"Hey I did not have to go around blowing up your stupid bombs. And another thing if you were the one who placed them around then you should have known where they were right so why the hell didn't you just tell me which way to go to save time?" Shadow ranted as he was now getting angry as he had a very damn good point.

"Well er you see…you want your pizza now Shadow?" Doom said with a slightly nervous tone then tried to distract Shadow with half of what he promised.

At that moment Shadows stomach growled to remind Shadow it was empty and has been for some time now. Shadow looked at the eye and frowned deeply.

"It better be a very satisfactory pizza with plenty of cheese so it is all stringy and gooey." Shadow seriously said as he crossed his arms, ignoring when his stomach loudly complained again.

"Very well." Doom said with some amusement then chaos controlled himself and Shadow out of this place for a quick pizza break.

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter of the game I like to play on occasions. This level was an absolute bitch the first round of playing it, I couldn't find that last bomb and ended up having the time of over thirty minutes when I finally found it. I have since redid the level and have an A rant with the time of just over twelve minutes now…**

 **Anyway tell me your thoughts on this level if ya like and I might do another chapter but that depends upon if I can think of one to type up and upload…until the next update maybe…)**


	10. Do not touch those green orbs!

**Do not touch those green orbs!**

"Man my head hurts, what the hell did what's-his-name do to me?" Shadow groaned as he slowly sat up with a hand on his head, eyes closed shut to prevent his headache from getting worse.

When Shadow finally opened his eyes and had a good look around his surroundings, he raised a brow in puzzlement. He could have sworn it was night time and he was in a city of sorts. He rose to his feet and figured he might as well have a look around but made a mental note to not go too near the edge of the pathway.

"I wonder just how high up I am or better yet how far that drop is?" Shadow muttered to himself as he would rather wonder in though than to actually fall to find that answer out.

Shadow walked in a casual manner and keeping his wits about him, he did not need that floaty eye up his ass and had planned to chaos spear it if it dared to annoy him with repeated words again.

"The damn thing is so annoying and has next to no brain. Actually since it is only an eye does it have a brain?" Shadow thought as he walked and not realising he was heading for a red furred echidna fighting off those Black aliens solo.

"Shadow!" Knuckles called out when he noticed the black hedgehog approaching his location, punching an alien in the guts as he called and looked at Shadow.

The alien sadly didn't make it and went splat.

"Who the hell is that and how does he know my name exactly?" Shadow thought as he raised a puzzled brow at the echidna, stopping his walking as he approached the somewhat grinning mammal.

"Yeah that's my name, erm…" Shadow said then went into thought as this guy did look familiar but he just couldn't put a name to him.

"Man did you hit your head Shadow, it's Knuckles." Knuckles asked as he gave Shadow a look of concern.

They may not be best friends or every day friends but Knuckles never really had anything against Shadow after correcting his mistake in trying to destroy the whole damn world.

"Yeah that's right, Knuckles, I knew that. What is this place?" Shadow waved the concern off and played it off as if he knew his name all along.

"Beats me I came here to kick alien butt and do a little exploring of these temples. Hey why don't we team up and kick as many alien butts as we can, what do you say Shadow?" Knuckles said with a challenging grin at the hedgehog.

"Yeah whatever, it's not like I have anything better to do like find out who I am or something like that." Shadow rolled his eyes but did feel the need to get some of his frustration out and who better to do that to then these invading aliens, that no matter who he teamed up with kept attacking him.

"Besides they are asking for a beating, shouldn't have shot their guns in my direction in that city." Shadow thought as he and Knuckles eventually moved forwards to kick the many E.T's butt.

As they made it to a different part of the temple ruins they had to get through a whole load of Black Arms. Some had swords, some had shooter things and some would shoot up from the ground and home in on only Shadow for some reason.

"Oh come on, I am not the only one fighting against you!" Shadow complained loudly as he only just missed two missiles and a ray shot from an alien gun.

"Well at least this Knuckles guy is helping, kind of helping." Shadow muttered as he quickly glanced at Knuckles and saw the echidna punch an alien in the gut.

They soon cleared the area and ran into some kind of indoor room. There was more Black Arms to fight so they quickly got their fight on and attacked. Shadow did do most of the killing as he shot his new weapon, he grabbed after killing an alien, and went crazy on the enemy.

"Ha take that alien weirdos!" Shadow called out with glee as he shot at the last one, it happened to be one of those worm like creatures.

It screeched then went pop, dropping its missile launcher to the ground.

"Nice job Shadow." Knuckles complimented as he walked over to Shadow then both looked at what was in front of them.

"And that is?" Shadow raised a brow at the circular giant orb resting on some structure that was keeping it from rolling off and smashing.

"I have no clue…lets go check it out." Knuckles shrugged then began to approach it.

"Fine it's not like we have aliens to kill around here." Shadow sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes then followed Knuckles to this dull green weird jewel thing.

They stood right in front of it and looked up.

"It definitely looks alien which means these invaders probably brought it here or they very quickly built it." Knuckles said as he narrowed his eyes in thought at the thing he and Shadow were examining.

"Anyway we should just move on and leave it alone." Knuckles shrugged then walked up one of the two stairs beside the jewel.

"Touch this jewel Shadow and then you will find out what it does." Dooms eye appeared beside Shadow as Shadow kept looking at the thing.

"As curious as I am I think I'll pass thanks. If you want me to touch it then something bad is bound to happen." Shadow seriously said as he turned and slightly glared at the floaty eye beside him.

"Touch the damn jewel Shadow or so help me I will punish you far worse than I did moments ago!" Doom shouted through his third eye and getting right up in Shadows face.

"Ok, ok chill. I'll touch it just be cool alien eye guy." Shadow said as he took a step back with his hands up in defence, feeling a little shocked by the anger from the eye.

"Its Black Doom Shadow, remember that Black Doom." Doom sighed through his third eye then watched Shadow closely as Shadow approached the jewel.

"I really don't think I should but that freaky eye seriously makes me feel a little afraid when he get all shouty like that." Shadow muttered as he looked up at the green gem.

Shadow reached out but found he was too short to place his hand on it.

"Oh well guess I am just too short to reach. I will just go on my way and…" Shadow dramatically said with a fake sad sigh but soon stopped when the eye once again got up into his face with an angered expression.

"Jump!" Doom shouted with a deadly serious glare.

Shadow swallowed hard then quickly nodded. Dooms eye floated away from Shadows face and watched intensely. Shadow took a deep breath and jumped while holding his hand out. He managed to just touch the jewel then the area around him began to shake.

"Excellent my fortress is awakening now go touch the remaining jewels and awaken it fully." Dooms eyes said with evil glee.

"Oh hell no!" Shadow said then very quickly ran out of this area and went about finding Knuckles.

"SHADOW!" Doom roared with rage as Shadow ran, making Shadow run faster just to get a fair amount of distance between him and that amazingly scary sounding eye.

"If he thinks I'm going to give them an advantage in this invasion he can think again." Shadow thought as he could see Knuckles up ahead fighting aliens alone.

"And where the hell have you been Shadow, this place shook then more aliens appeared." Knuckles complained with a small glare at Shadow.

"Yeah about that I accidentally touched that jewel thingy right and it kind of caused that shake. I think this place can fly and those jewels are the power source." Shadow said with a casual tone to not give his lie away.

Well he couldn't exactly say a floating eye made him touch it for he was sure Knuckles wouldn't believe him.

"Right so no touching the jewels and just kick alien ass while up here." Knuckles grinned at Shadow, now satisfied what those jewels were and what they are for.

They pressed on and killing all aliens they came across. They soon found another of those dull green orbs and Shadow groaned as Dooms eye was floating by it. He had gone ahead of Knuckles and he was sure the echidna was a fair distance from him now. Chaos control does do that if you don't carry the one you are teaming up with. Shadow sighed then approached the eye, killing aliens in this area with the remaining rays in his alien gun.

"Stop harming my soldiers Shadow!" Dooms eye called out with anger.

"Then tell them to back off and stop trying to kill me. It's kill or be killed and I refused to be killed!" Shadow shouted back as he glared at the eye then raised his weapon to his right and shot an on coming Black Soldier, shooting it dead.

"I am warning you Shadow leave them to their role and just run passed them." Dooms eyes seriously said as it watched Shadow approach then stop a little in front of it.

"As you wish." Shadow smirked then began to walk away and approach the stairs to get out of this indoor area.

"Where are you going, you need to touch this jewel!" Doom called out as he floated up then down so he was now in front of Shadow, giving Shadow a warning glare to go back and touch it.

"You touch it." Shadow said with a frown and crossing his arms firmly.

"I cannot for I do not have hands." Doom spoke through his third eye and sounding a little bitter as well as frustrated with Shadow.

"Then get someone else to touch it, I have things to do still." Shadow casually said while he smirked at the slowly getting very angry floating eye.

Just as that was said the exit door slid open and a large soldier walked into the room pointing its gun at Shadow. Shadow didn't notice it until it fired and hit Shadow. Shadow gasped and took steps back then fell down onto the jewel. It activated and the room shook like before.

"Well not exactly the way it's supposed to be done but it did the trick." Doom said with some surprise as Shadow got back onto his feet and cursed at the cheap shot.

"Shadow we agreed to not touch them, the whole place shook again." Knuckles said as he ran up to Shadow with a displeasing frown.

"Not my fault I got shot at and fell down on it." Shadow said back with an annoyed expression at Knuckles.

"Lets just get going and try not to fall on them." Knuckles rolled his eyes then walked forwards towards the stairs.

"You know what fine lets just do what we need to so I can get the hell away from here and all you bossy people." Shadow muttered as he followed after Knuckles.

They eventually had to stop as up ahead was a giant fast spinning tornado.

"I am not going in there." Shadow firmly said as he knew that was the only way to get out of this area and to the next.

"We don't have a choice Shadow so suck it up and lets ride the tornado already." Knuckles said with a shake of his head then walked towards the tornado.

"You are crazy!" Shadow called out as he forced himself to follow, the wind picking up the closer he got to it.

"My quills are totally going to be all messed up after this." Shadow complained as he could feel the wind blowing threw them roughly.

"Ok on three then we jump into it. One…two…three…" Knuckles said in a slightly loud voice as the moaning and whistling from the wind and tornado was quite loud.

When Knuckles shouted the number three they both did a run up then jumped into the tornado.

"Ahhhh great chaos this is totally insane!" Shadow shouted out with some fear in his tone as he was spun around and around.

After a few long seconds the tornado spat Shadow out and now he was falling from a great height towards solid ground.

"Ahhh I am going to go splat!" Shadow cried out as he got closer and closer to the ground.

Good news was he didn't go splat the bad news he landed right on his feet and a shockwave shot up his legs making him wobble for the first few steps forwards.

"I am so not in a hurry to do that again." Shadow thought as he push through the uncomfortable feeling in his legs.

"Wait where is that red echidna?" Shadow muttered as he looked around while walking.

His question was eventually answered as he came to an open area where there were some crumbling pillars with a whole bunch of aliens shooting in random directions and at Knuckles.

"Damn I don't have a weapon." Shadow thought as he looked around then spotted an alien very close to him with its back facing him.

Shadow smirked as he also noticed the alien had a weapon. So Shadow being well Shadow jumped and did a homing attack on the poor unsuspecting alien, killed it and claimed the gun for himself.

"Sorry but I need this way more than you." Shadow said with amusement then ran into the mini battle while shooting aliens left, right and centre.

"These are the last of them so don't hold back Shadow!" Knuckles called over then punched a soldier multiple time until it went pop.

"Well duh!" Shadow called back as he kept shooting.

"Stop this at once Shadow and go activate the jewels. You missed one and there is one up ahead." Dooms eye appeared and floated beside Shadow, sounding annoyed at the hedgehog.

"Oh look another alien for me to kill." Shadow smirked a little sinisterly at Dooms eye and pointed his ray gun at it.

"Don't you dare." Doom growled through his eye as it glared in warning at Shadow.

"What was that, you dare me to, well ok then if that is what you wish." Shadow pleasantly said with a very scary smile then shot at Dooms eye.

Dooms eye grunted as it flew backwards then vanished.

"Ha that is what you get you bossy little freak floating eye ball!" Shadow called out then got back to killing the last two.

"Oh right we did it!" Knuckles called out as both he and Shadow killed one each at the same time.

"And about time too." Shadow sighed as he was starting to feel a little tired.

"Come on lets get out of here before reinforcements show up or something." Knuckles said as he approached Shadow and stopped in front of him with a gin.

"Yeah one problem with that…how do we get off this thing?" Shadow asked as he just appeared here thanks to Black Doom.

"Ah well I can just glide off but you not so much." Knuckles said as he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of a solution.

"It's cool you go and I will find my own way off this thing." Shadow smirked as he had the perfect solution to getting off.

He not long ago sensed a chaos emerald and was going to get that then chaos control away.

"Alright Shadow and thanks for your help, see you around maybe." Knuckles said then ran over to the edge and jumped.

"Yeah it was a pleasure." Shadow rolled his eyes with a chuckle then went about finding that emerald.

"He is way more tolerable than that blue idiot." Shadow muttered as he picked up speed and disappeared further into the so called fortress of Black Doom.

 **(And here we are another level done. I hope you enjoyed the read and thanks for taking the time to read it. Let me know your thoughts and I'll see about doing another level or cut scene soon, until the next update…)**


	11. Surrender or die

**Surrender or die**

"Erm remind me why we are up here?" Shadow sighed as he and Black Doom were making their way to the room the Eclipse Cannon was located in.

"I told you we need to make those humans believe we are serious so we are going to power up the Eclipse Cannon and fire it down into the planet. That should sent a clear visual that we are not to be messed with and mean business." Black Doom said with an irritated voice.

"Yeah I get that but why? They are already cowering and practically shitting themselves senseless besides I reckon we are winning this invasion anyway." Shadow replied with a frown, looking up at Black Doom as he spoke to him.

"Shadow you still do not understand the means of war do you? Yes we are winning but they need to know there is no hope or point in fighting us now. They need to understand the power we have over them so they will surrender and give up. The war hasn't been won until that happens so we must do whatever to ensure our victory." Black Doom explained with a devious chuckle at the end.

"Oh right so destroy any and all resistance, render them all defenceless and then what?" Shadow said with some puzzlement in his voice towards then end of his words.

"You will find out soon enough Shadow but first we need to power up that Cannon with the chaos emeralds you have collected so far." Black Doom sinisterly said as he and Shadow walked/floated into the room they were heading to.

"Why cant I know now?" Shadow asked as he did not like the fact Black Doom was holding important information from him.

Heck he was risking a whole lot in associating himself with Black Doom so didn't that mean that he was trusted with all information and plans? They stopped in front of the Eclipse Cannon and Shadow called the five emeralds he had and they floated above his head, circulating around him.

"Now put them into the Eclipse Cannon so we can show those spiteful humans who is boss around here." Black Doom ordered as he glanced down at the hedgehog beside him.

"So you are going to fire the cannon at the planet without warning? You do have a destination for the beam in mind right?" Shadow raised a brow as he just stood and not did as Black Doom had asked, well he wasn't going to until he got some answers to his questions.

"Does it matter where the cannon fires? Just put those Emeralds into the cannon." Black Doom said with irritation, a deep frown on his features as his order was being ignored.

"Actually it does matter, we wouldn't want the beam to hit open water and waste all that energy. You know I remember watching this movie about aliens invading the planet once and they used some kind of powerful beam. Yeah lets do what they did and hit the presidents house slash work place, that would be so awesome to witness and ironic too." Shadow smirked with excitement in his red eyes as he looked a little pleading up at Black Doom.

"You remembered something?" Black Doom questioned and was getting a little nervous about hearing that.

"Yeah? Actually yeah wow I remembered something, as useless as the memory is but who cares I remembered it." Shadow said with some excitement as he felt rather chuffed he could recall something he did in his past, just not anything remotely important.

"Right anyway you want the Eclipse Cannon to hit this important building that houses the most important human on that planet just for kicks?" Black Doom deadpanned or well gave an expression that was similar to that look.

"Like you said you want to send a promise of destruction and defeat to the humans right and what better way to say 'I'm here and mean business' than to blow up the Presidents house with the Eclipse Cannon. It worked in the movie so why not in real life?" Shadow matter-of-fact said with a slight smug expression in his eyes.

"I suppose you do have a point, I do need this shot at the planet to mean something and not be ignored…alright fine I will set the coordinates to the Presidents house and blow it up." Black Doom relented as he did see the benefits to doing this.

"Oh and you should do a speech too. Something that will drive fear into the hearts of all living beings down on that planet. Do the speech before the beam fires though or no one important will hear it for they will be dead of course." Shadow suggested as he was really starting to get into all this death and destruction.

"Hmmm you can be quite the sly and sinister creature at times. I shall do that, now put the emeralds into the Cannon and I will have those coordinates set." Black Doom chuckled darkly then watched Shadow place the emeralds into the slots available.

Ten minutes later…

"You have a speech ready?" Shadow asked as he stood beside Black Doom and watched as the alien leader got some kind of communication going so the entire planet could hear his broadcast.

"I was thinking of say something on the lines of who we are, what we plan, do a little threatening then fire the beam at the white house." Doom casually answered as he did the last preparations in getting the live communication feed up and running.

"Sounds moderately ok I suppose." Shadow said with little interest and sounding a little like he was dying to have an input in the message.

"Alright Shadow I will bite, what do you want to add." Doom sighed as he could sense Shadow wanted to be apart of this too.

"Ok, ok…can you add this somewhere in there…" Shadow said then spoke what he wanted to go in with the speech…

Another ten minutes later the communications were up and just needed a simple button to be pressed to turn them on. The Eclipse Cannon was aimed in the right place when that was activated so all in all Doom was ready to make his winning speech. Black Doom signalled Shadow to press the button to turn on the live feed, which he did, then cleared his throat.

"We are the Black Arms. We are here to take rule of this planet. Any attempts to resist are futile and will result in death." Black Doom began in a clear threatening voice.

"Ok now do my part." Shadow whispered with excitement.

Black Doom rolled his eyes then cleared his throat away from the mic. He once again moved towards the mic and got with talking into it.

"You humans are so pathetic and as of today this planet is mine. Now we will begin to exterminate all of the world leaders who resist." Doom said with a slight groan to his words as he was actually a little proud of Shadow for thinking to say this but at the same time a little annoyed it was Shadow who thought of it.

The eclipse cannon opens up and starts charging to fire.

"Annihilation for this planet is near. It is time to embrace the dawn of your demise and despair." Doom said as he laughed sinisterly then fired the cannon.

The beam shot down to the planet, hitting airships on the way then struck the white house. A bright light appeared then a blast so powerful it destroyed the entire city the white house was located in.

"Oh man if that didn't send a clear message then I honestly don't know what will." Shadow said as he had watched the screen that had the white house on it then it going fuzzy when the blast hit the building and spread fire and destruction all around it.

"Yes those humans will bow down and surrender to me. Come Shadow I need you to go down there and retrieve the final chaos emeralds." Black Doom chuckled then motioned Shadow to follow him out of the room.

"Sure thing but do not blame me if I cannot find it quickly." Shadow casually said with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

"I know where it is and I will teleport you as close to it as I can. The military have it locked away in one of their bases. I need you to infiltrate it and get that emerald. Do not engage with anyone and go straight to it." Black Doom said with a serious tone while they both moved down a corridor.

"Can I shoot humans that get in my way?" Shadow asked with a hopeful look up at Black Doom.

"I…will allow this yes and I will also allow you to destroy those pitiful metal toys the humans believe to be useful. The only use for them is target practice." Black doom chuckled evilly then stopped in the corridor.

"That I can agree with…I am going to have so much fun." Shadow chuckled sinisterly as he smirked up at Black Doom, having stopped walking also.

"Yes but remember your objective, we need that chaos emerald if we ever hope to achieve our goals here." Doom seriously said then waved a hand over Shadow to teleport him down to the military base and inside of it hopefully.

Shadow vanished and Black Doom was now alone up on the Ark. Well not totally alone for he had his soldiers stationed all over but in this corridor he was alone.

"Soon it will be time to reveal my plan to Shadow and to tell him who I really am." Doom chuckled as he carried on floating down the corridor of the ARK.

 **(Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think by reviewing until the next update…)**


End file.
